Inuyasha Remix Yuzuki: The Hanyo Wolf
by Wolf-Lover26
Summary: This story is about a hanyo (half-breed) wolf Yuzuki (Mother a human water sorcerer - Father a wolf demon) hears a nasty plot and runs for help she is pinned down & none other then Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku pass by and help her out. She ends up traveling with them and helping them in their quest to defeat Naraku, but will problems arise when the wolf demons fight for her affection...
1. Chapter 1: Problems arise & new friends

_**Hey guys I have already put up my second story and this is my third now, I know I haven't finished the others but I'm uploading each chapter as I write it, I have got a lot on right now but I'll try and not leave it too long for posting another chapter up. I hope you enjoy this story of Yuzuki - the hanyo wolf... Just a disclaimer I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or plots but I do own the character Yuzuki.**_

Chapter 1: Problems arise and new friends are made

I had been abandoned as a little girl I didn't know my father, I know my mother a bit when I was little, though I took the appearance of a full-fledged wolf demon I did not smell like one, I used to live with my mother until she was killed for protecting me, I had been cast out since then not just by humans but wolf demons too. I roamed around the regions hoping I could find some else like me, another hanyo (half-breed) though I was more despised then most since I had also inherited my mums abilities she may have just been a human but she was a sorcerer a water sorcerer. I know I was a burden a shame on wolf demons and humans being a hanyo was horrible you were not liked by humans nor demons. As I walked through the forest I had finally got to a clearing with a river, finally some where I can practise it'll be good to have a rest too, I approached the river and looked down at my reflection. My hair was a medium brown colour, it was in a half up-half down hairstyle and a bit of a short fringe with two longer fringe parts hanging down in front of each of my ears, my eyes were a violet colour my skin wasn't tan but wasn't pale it was somewhere in the middle. Though I look like a true wolf demon but do not smell it, I have attracted many other wolf demons because of my appearance but they do not like the fact that I am I hanyo, though my biggest dilemma is keeping my water sorcery to a minimum. If people knew I was a water sorceries and was a half-wolf demon I'd big in trouble I had to admit fighting was never a strong point, I was a kind and gentle soul though no accepts help from a hanyo.

I heard someone nearing and took off into the forest on the other side and hid behind a tree, and looked at who was coming out from the forest, a group had appeared, the most unusual group of travellers, a demon slayer, a monk, a weirdly dressed priestess, a fox demon child, a two-tailed cat demon and a… half-dog demon. I gasped, there is another like me but he resembles that of actual hanyo not the appearance of a full-fledged dog demon, "Inuyasha stop being so stubborn!" the priestess yelled "Bah leave me alone!" the hanyo yelled back, he has a bad attitude I wouldn't want to stick around. "Sit!" the priestess yelled and the hanyo dog fell to the ground, the priestess sat near the others, they looked distressed by the hanyo, geez he must have done something terrible maybe I can lighten the mood I smiled as I saw him sit by the river, I lift my hand in up in a quick motion and flung it back down by my side. As I did the water flowing underneath the hanyo had come up and surrounded him and pulled him into the river, I giggled softly. "Inuyasha what are you doing mucking around?" the monk asked "Stupid, he got up for little things and now he's having fun right in front of us, what a jerk!" the fox child yelled, the slayer nodded "You think I went into that water out of my own will… I was pulled in by something!" the hanyo yelled. I guess I had a little fun and made it fair for them, oh well I should go before they get wind of my scent, I turned around and ran off, I ran until my legs could no longer run man this running sure takes your energy away fast I picked the scent of wolf demons and wolves I hid quickly into some bushes nearby. Three wolf demons and a small pack of wolves came by "Hey Koga can we rest for a bit…" one wolf demon wearing maroon colour wrist bands and a strip of chest amour, "Yeah, even though we've only been walking, we have been trying to catch up with your speed for a few days now, we all could use the rest" the green wrist bands and a green and black coloured chest amour said.

"Tch fine we'll rest here just for a while… That mutt is nearby anyways" the last wolf demon said that wore black and silver chest amour. "You mean Inuyasha?" the one with green amour said "Inuyasha? The hanyo dog" I whispered the wolves growled and the others perked up and looked around "Who's there show yourself!" the one with black and silver amour yelled, I popped up from the bushes and knelt to the ground in front of them bowing "I'm so sorry, I did not mean to overhear nor spy on you I was just startled by you coming my way and did not know of your intentions please forgive me" I said keeping my head to the ground. I had always bowed my head while saying sorry especially for overhearing ones conversation or even spying on them, "You look like a full-fledged wolf demon but you smell like a half breed, who are you?" the wolf demon asked again. "My name is Yuzuki and it's true I am a half breed but I prefer being called a hanyo if you wouldn't mind" I said "Hmp… You mumbled the mutts name earlier, what do you know of him?" he asked again "Oh the hanyo dog, nothing really I just saw him earlier, he is a little bit further back from the way I came, I saw him and his friends arguing, and a priestess told him to sit she sounded very angry…" I replied "Kagome's angry at the mutt, this sounds good… You can get up you know there's no need to bow" he scoffed, I got up like he said. "Ah once again I am sorry for the intrusion but as for the hanyo dog and those that travel with him I know nothing more, may I go?" I asked the wolf demon waved his hand "Go then I ain't stoping you" he puffed "How rude, I showed the up most manners to you and puff your chest out and give me that attitude, geez how rude can you get, maybe you and that hanyo are just as bad as each other" I mumbled as I walked away, I could hear the other two gasp and the one who I insulted growled at my words, but I did not stop I kept walking past them the way they had come.

As I walked further in land I had come across I tree that had come over the sides of a deep wide river and the trench below it had made a small cave, the roots of the tree had kept it stable, since I was able to control water it would be an ideal hiding spot. So I made my way to it and climbed in between the tree trunks and made myself comfortable underneath the tree and raised the river a bit sealing a barrier around my entrance, as I watched the water flow by me, my eyes slowly started to blink shut. I awoke to a sound of arguing I peered through the watery entrance to see a wolf demon arguing with panther demons… oh no I must be far off in the west geez what have I got myself into I have to leave and quickly "We are tracking movements on the sacred jewel fragments and need your help, if you help us we will conquer every part of the region and with it all humans and demons, and will leave you in charge of all wolf demons…" the panther demon with blue hair said. "Hmm… All wolf demons you say?" the wolf demon replies "Yes… So Raven what do you say then?" the same panther demon asks "Haha I'm in alright you take the whole region and I get to boss around all the wolf demons… Finally I'll be the top wolf demon" the wolf demon laughs. My blood starts to boil at the very thought of it, no I won't let them take over they can't do this, I suddenly gathered my strengths and pushed a wall of water over them and ran off… The wolf demons I met they can help me get the word around right?… No if tell them I'll only get them hurt, I kept running as fast as I could I was just hoping I could get away from this place… From them.

I kept running until I could run no more, I puffed heavily and as I tried to catch my breath "Wench get back here!" 'The wolf demon's voice' he caught up to me already, I tried to run but I felt a hand around my wrist and was jerked backwards and fell to the ground. "Ah! Let me go!" I yelled "Ha think you can escape from me huh? You know your kind of cute in a way for a hanyo I guess but as for the sorcerer stuff, now that's new even for a wolf demon let alone a hanyo, so is water your only power?" the wolf demon asked. I looked at him his tan skin, blue eyes and dark brown scruffy hair I growled "Why should I tell you anything… All you want is to enslave all wolf demons to be under your command, I won't let you do that" I snapped back at him. "You sure are a feisty one I'll give ya that, well know that things are sorted you're coming back with me" he said "Things are sorted? What do you mean?" I asked "Well you're going to be my woman, I don't care if you're a hanyo, you look like a full-fledged demon and you have powers that to me is a prize with taking, name's Raven by the way what's yours?" he replied. "I will never be your woman and I'd rather be called wench by you a thousand times then give you my name!" I yelled at him, Raven grew angry very quickly before knew it his hand was around my neck pushing me against the ground, "HELP!" I screamed "You dare defy me wench!" Raven yelled "Hey Koga look it's that hanyo wolf from earlier" 'wolf demon's voice' "Yeah wasn't her name Yuzuki?" 'Another wolf demon's voice'. Raven dragged me to my feet as I gasped for air "Koga! All the wolf demon tribes are in danger, the…" I shouted but was cut off with a slap to the face and fell to the ground again and held my cheek "Silence woman, you should be protecting and being loyal to your mate not dobbing him in for crimes" Raven shouted at me and then threw me over his shoulder, I could do nothing but look at the three wolf demons.

"You know hitting a woman is low and trying to endanger all the wolf tribes, your own kind is even lower" Koga said "Bah like I care, you just keep your mouth shut and your eyes off my woman and I won't have to kill you" Raven replied "Ha like a low life like you could kill me" Koga said. The river if only I could get Raven distracted or even wash him down stream, Raven suddenly put me down "Stay put or you'll regret it" Raven said to me his eyes full of rage, this is my only chance. Raven and Koga ran at each other and at that moment I got huge ball of water and trapped Raven inside before he attacked Koga and threw him in the river and made flow fast and made the current strong, once I felt him far enough away I felt dizzy, and dropped to the ground. I closed my eyes for what felt like a second and when I opened them again, I found the three wolf demons sat around me "Has he come back?" I ask "No seems like that river washed him away" Koga replied "Good…" I said and tried to sit up, "I'll get you some water" one of the wolf demons said "No need, I got it" I replied and they looked at me strangely. I hovered over a small ball water and dropped it in my cupped hands and started to drink "So you are a water sorceresses" Koga said, I sighed as I finished my drink "Yes I am, my mother was a very talented water sorceresses and people in her village depended on her but she fell in love my father and I happened…" I replied "What do you mean by that?" one of the wolf demons asked "Well humans don't like demons nor do they like hanyo's like me even though I am part human they still believe that I am a monster, one that should be destroyed, the humans in the village killed my mother because they thought I would bring other demons there or worse they believed I would hurt or even kill them" I replied as a frown crossed my face. "So who's your father? We might know him and could take you to him then you'd be safe" the other wolf demon said "Yeah right what tribe would ever fully accept a hanyo and even more so a hanyo who is sorcerer… I'm better off on my own, but right now there are more concerning issues at hand, for one Raven that wolf demon, he is forming an alliance with the panther demon tribe" I said.

"The panther demon tribe, why?" Koga asked "Well I heard them talking and the panther demon tribe wants some jewel shards but I don't know what for, but I know their main objective is to take over the whole region and with it every human, hanyo, and demon… And that's where Raven comes in they want him to help them and when he does they have promised him that he will rule over all the wolf demons in the region" I replied the two wolf demons gasped while Koga just sat calmly "They have to actually succeed first so don't get worked up" Koga said "What are you saying… There's a huge threat to all wolf demons and you're just going to sit back and let their plan unfold!" I yell at him. "Just get some rest and tomorrow I'll take you back to your father" Koga said "Your name was Yuzuki right?" one of the wolf demons asked "Yes I'm surprised you remembered" I replied "Of course we did, your one first wolf demons we've run into for a while, I'm Ginta by the way" the wolf demon with marron amour said "I'm Hakkaku, and Ginta's right but he left out the fact that your incredibly beautiful" the wolf demon with green amour said, I could feel my cheeks grow hot "B-Beautiful?" I repeated "Hakkaku you've made her embarrassed" Ginta said "Oh it's ok, I'm flattered you feel that way it's just no one's ever called me beautiful before, let alone give me any compliment" I replied. Both Ginta and Hakkaku looked at me in shock "No one's ever complimented you?" Ginta asks "Other than my mother when I was little, nope" I replied "Hey Koga why doesn't Yuzuki come with us?" Hakkaku asked "Huh what use will that do us…" Koga spat back. "Wait Koga I may not be as strong, fast or be a good fighter but with me you have something much better than anyone else does" I reply "Don't tell me, you can see jewel shards now…" Koga said sarcastically "No but I have something much better that I can see, where are you from?" I ask "The eastern tribe" Hakkaku replies "Thanks" I replied with a smile.

"And why do you need to know that?" Koga asked "Just watch" I replied as I made a small pool of water appear in front of us from the river and as I touched one hand to the ground and focused on their pack their lands then touched the pool of water floating in the air. The pool of water had become their lands and showed their whole pack and what they were all doing at this exact moment "Is that real?" Koga asked "Yes, and that's what's happening right now, I can be of assistance Koga what I lack in physical strength I make up with my sorcery" I said. "Fine but don't interfere in my battles" Koga replied "Really? You'll let me travel with you?" I asked "Yeah that's what I said, so is there anything else we need to know about you?" Koga replied as I waved the water back into the river "Thank you, oh well I assume you already know about Inuyasha so I'm not really that different other than the actually times we change into a human" I replied "You'll have to let us know when your time comes to turn human" Koga said. "I will, but uh, how long does Inuyasha human form last?" I asked "One night from what I've seen, why?" Koga says "Oh well you see that's the issue when my time comes I change when the sun rises and don't change back until the next sun rise but that's just because my appearance is that of a full demon unlike Inuyasha he actually looks like a half demon" I replied. "How much do you know about hanyo's?" Koga asked "A lot since I am one, I've studied quite a lot on hanyo transformations, appearances amongst other things, why?" I reply "Because I'm hunting down a half-spider demon named Naraku, he has killed many of our comrades… I've been looking for him for a while now, maybe you can help on that" Koga replied. "I sure can once I've seen him or even picked up on his scent once I can automatically show you where he is and what he's doing" I replied, "Great, I'll notify you when his scent comes along" Koga said, Ginta and Hakkaku seemed happy that I was coming along. "So where are we going?" I ask with a smile "To get your wounds tended to" Koga replied as he stood up walked away, I stood as did Ginta and Hakkaku "Koga couldn't we treat her wounds here?" Hakkaku asked, Koga stopped and glared back at him "Hey! Don't give Hakkaku that look he was just asking a question!" I shouted at Koga. Koga turned around and walked over to me with a serious and annoyed expression he waved my hair out of the way to reveal my neck, "Raven didn't just bruise your neck, his claws have scratched you, luckily he didn't graze any sort of artery… We're going to Kagome, you'll heal faster with her medicines" Koga replied as he moved his hand away from me and started walking back in the direction he was before "Oh and Yuzuki?" Koga spoke again as Ginta, Hakkaku and I followed "Yes?" I replied as my gaze was on his back "Don't interfere with how I run my pack… Understood?" Koga said roughly, I hung my head "Ok" replied.

We had walked for quite a while, "Kagome's close by" Koga said I suddenly felt the water amongst the clouds in the sky above, there was a storm coming and a big one at that, I stopped and looked up at the sky. "Yuzuki?" Ginta said, "Huh…" I replied as I looked at Ginta "Is something wrong?" Ginta asks I nod "Yeah, there's a storm coming and quickly it feels like it's going to be a really bad storm too I think we should head for shelter" I said "A storm? Koga we should do as Yuzuki says and head for shelter" Hakkaku says. "Like I'm gonna leave Kagome alone with that mutt in storm…" Koga growls and runs off, I sigh heavily "Is he always like this?" I ask "Yeah" Ginta and Hakkaku reply at the say time "We should hurry and catch up with him" I said, and we all started to chase after Koga running as fast as we could, the wind had picked up and a light drizzle of rain had started "We have hurry…" I said. When we caught up we saw Koga yelling out to Kagome on the other side of the cliff "Kagome! Are you ok?!" Koga yelled "I'm ok!" a weirdly dressed girl yelled that must be Kagome then "Hey flea-bag go away can't you see were busy" Inuyasha yelled back, I stepped to the edge of the cliff and looked down there was a cave below. Suddenly a lightening bolt was headed straight for them I gathered my power and created a barrier of water of them when it struck the barrier I felt the charge of the shock, I then sent them into the cave in the cliff "What are doing sending them down there?" Koga said "Shut up we're going too!" I yelled back and formed bubble of water around us, and floated us down into the cave in the cliff. As soon as we were in I created a barrier around the whole inside of the cave, "Hey what they are you playing at!" Inuyasha growled as he grabbed me, "Let go of her!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled, "You stupid hanyo let go! Is this how you treat other hanyo's?" I say to him, Inuyasha instantly dropped me and fell to the ground with a thud "You're a hanyo?" Inuyasha asked. Ginta and Hakkaku came to either side of me "Yuzuki are you ok?" Ginta asked "I'm ok, thank you" I say as they help me up "So Koga tell me why you've got a hanyo hanging around?" Inuyasha asks "She's a friend and the newest member of my pack… So watch how you treat her" Koga says Inuyasha just growls. A friend and the newest member of his pack, this means I have a family, Inuyasha goes to draw his sword out "I wouldn't do that Inuyasha or do you wish to be dunked back into the water again for being an idiot?" I said as I glared at him "Huh again? So you're the one who made me fall into the water…" Inuyasha replied angrily.

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I will be updating more chapters for my other stories Inuyasha Remix; Akira: Wolf Demon Love and Inuyasha Remix: Kagome and Koga, and I do apologise for any mistakes I may have made in writing my stories it was not intentional.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Inuyasha & Yuzuki problem

_**Hey guys chapter two is done, I would like to thank GirlFish and sangoscourage for commenting, I loved your idea sangoscourage and tried to incorporate it in the story I hope you two and everyone else enjoys. Just another disclaimer I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or and of the plots just Yuzuki and her water dragon Ryuu.**_

Chapter 2: Inuyasha and Yuzuki have a problem

Inuyasha smirked and "You're no hanyo if you were you'd look like one, and your obviously not a human, but then again you don't smell like a true demon though you look like one so what are you really?" Inuyasha asks "What are you talking about? Of course I'm a hanyo" I replied "I think you and I both know what I mean" Inuyasha says. "Sit!" Kagome yells and Inuyasha plummets to the ground "Your hurt" Kagome says seeing the bruising and marks on my neck, my eyes widen as she walks over to me and holds my hand, seeing the bruise marks on my wrists "I'll fix you up, it's the least I can do for you helping us" Kagome says. I sit down beside her as she dresses my wounds "How long do you think this storm will last?" the demon slayer asks "No idea…" the monk replies "It should be cleared in a couple days" I said "A couple days! You mean I have to spend it with you wolves and that thing!" Inuyasha yells "Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yells "Why?" Inuyasha exclaims but gets no answer "Your name was Yuzuki right?" the fox demon child asks "Yes that's right" I reply "I'm Shippo, it's nice to meet you, thanks for saving us back there" the fox child says. "You're welcome, it's nice to meet you too Shippo" I reply "Ah yes how rude of us not to introduce ourselves…" the monk says and receives a hit to the head "Not so fast, I'm Sango and this is my companion Kirara, and the monk is Miroku I would stay well away from him" the demon slayer says and Shippo nods in agreement. "All done, you should be better by tomorrow morning "Thanks Kagome I appreciate it" I stood up and turned around to see Inuyasha and Koga giving icy glares at each other Ginta and Hakkaku came over "Is the tension between those always like this?" I ask, they both nod at the same time "Yes unfortunately Inuyasha will never give up his stubborn pride…" Miroku said as he stood next to me, I felt a bit uncomfortable for some reason "Yuzuki there's something I've been meaning to ask you" Miroku says as I shriek back but Mirkou grabs my hands.

"Will you Yuzuki bear my children?" Miroku asks as I respond by slapping him across the face which echoed through the cave "He's at it again…" Shippo grumbles, as I hide behind Ginta and Hakkaku "Ow…" Miroku grunts rubbing his cheek as my red hand print had appeared on his face. "Yuzuki sorry about him, his always like this…" Sango says as she drags him back to where they were sitting "That's certainly not what I was expecting" I say softly "You ok?" Hakkaku says as he and Ginta turn around to look at me, I smile "Yeah, sorry" I reply "There's no need to apologize with a guy like that around I not surprised that you did hide" Ginta said. "Um… Yuzuki?" Miroku said approaching me I stood myself between Ginta and Hakkaku, a worried look crossed my face "Sorry about before, I was wondering this barrier you've created how did you do it? And how are you able to be a water sorcerer?" Miroku asks "My mother was a human water sorcerer but my father is a wolf demon, since you're a monk you should know that all sorcerers know how to create a barrier just as any other priestess or monk" I replied "Ah well, though it is true it is still confusing to know a hanyo can look like a normal demon yet have sure incredible power" Miroku said "What's the supposed to mean?" I growled Miroku gave an innocent laugh and waved his hand about "I didn't mean offence it's just you're different that's all" Miroku said.

"Looks like you were wrong Yuki!" Inuyasha laughed at the sight of a clear sunny sky "It's Yuzuki!" Ginta yelled in my defence "Yeah say it right!" Hakkaku yelled, "Bah whatever…" Inuyasha grumbled and tried to jump out of the barrier I intensified the barriers' strength when he hit the barrier it sent a shock through him and flung him back into the cave wall. Inuyasha got up and growled "What's the big deal? It's over you can let us out now" Inuyasha shouted "That's what you think, we're not out of the storm yet trust me it gets worse" I replied Kagome sighed as she laid down, "It's so boring…" Shippo said. A big grin came across my face "I got it, something that'll cheer you up" I said happily "Yeah, like you leaving…" Inuyasha grinned, I was about to say something when Koga hit him over the head "Watch it mutt! You talk that way to Yuzuki like that again…" Koga said "And what?" Inuyasha growled. I then created wolves, foxes and cats like Kirara out of water and sent them running around, a couple of wolves knocked Inuyasha over, I giggled. Everyone was in awe at the animals I made out of water, they acted as if they were real animals, we were all having so much fun except for Inuyasha he pouted standing by the barrier that blocked the only way out, the sky that was moments ago covered in light was slowly turning dark again.

"Inuyasha the new moon will be tomorrow night" Kagome said as she went to sit by Inuyasha "The new moon?" I ask "Yes that's when Inuyasha changes into a human" Kagome replies "So the new moon's tomorrow night? How could I lose track?" I said worrying I've never shown my human self to anyone except passing villagers that was about the only time I could enter a village. "So since Kagome's told you my secret when's your turning?" Inuyasha asked, I could feel everyone's eyes on me "Strangely I haven't been keeping track of the moon, but since it's been brought to my attention the new moon is tomorrow night, that means I turn as soon as the sun rises" I replied "Hah unlucky you" Inuyasha smirked "Even more unluckier still I will not regain my hanyo form until the next sun rise" I said and turned around to look at everyone. "At least we are in a safe place, for both of you to take on your human forms" Miroku said I laugh nervously "Haha yeah" I replied as I looked at the monk with concern "Yeah and we get to see your human form, I bet your still as beautiful as you are now" Hakkaku said. "Yeah no matter what you still look amazing to us Yuzuki" Ginta said, my concerned face now flushed a bright red at their words. "Thank you, but I'd wait until the sun rises to confirm that" I said as turned away looking at the now dark sky being covered in black clouds, the lighting and thunder came as the day came to an end and the night had arrived.

Growls echoed from in the cave everyone's gazed to the young Shippo, he laughed nervously "Sorry but I'm really hungry… Kagome?" Shippo said "I'm sorry Shippo I have no more food left we ate the last of it the other day" Kagome replied sadly. I smiled "Shippo do you like fish?" I asked "Huh uh yeah…" Shippo replied "Great I'll be back soon, hey Miroku, Inuyasha can you guys come with me I'll need help carrying everything" I asked "Yuzuki why pick them over us?" Koga asked. "You like Kagome right so you should stay here and protect her and I'm not going to put Ginta and Hakkaku in danger out there… Plus I think Sango and Kagome need a break for these two anyways" I replied "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha snapped "You're arrogant, hot-headed and rude, and you Miroku well I think it should be obvious" I replied calmly as I dragged both of them by the selves of their kimono's. I looked out at the storm it wasn't too bad yet, I would turn at the moment of the sun rise I had already began to feel weaker, with Inuyasha with me he'd be able to pick up things I'd miss and Miroku he'd be able to tell of any spiritual or other presences in the area. "Ready?" I ask with a smirk forming on my face "Ah Yuzuki you're not planning to actually jump are you?" Miroku asked worried "Bah she wouldn't dare, she doesn't have the guts" Inuyasha puffed, I frowned "Sure I do" I smirked as I pushed them both out of the barrier and dove out after them "Water Dragon" I said, and before I knew it my faithful helper came to my side, I jumped on his back as he grabbed Inuyasha and Miroku in his clawed hands, "Take us down to the river and if you could get some things to make a fire with and place them in the cave on the cliff that would be great, thanks Ryuu" I said and Ryuu just gave a warm soft growl.

Ryuu dropped us by the river it had started to rain heavily "Dam you could do this by yourself…." Inuyasha growled "Afraid of a little water Inuyasha?" I said smugly "Yeah right, let's just hurry up" Inuyasha snapped I placed my hand in the river, the current was strong, the water was flowing faster by the minute, I started to lure the fish to us once they were near I flung them out on the ground. "Great job..." Inuyasha said "Like you could have done any better!" I yelled "Yuzuki The water dragon is returning" Miroku said as he stood next to me. I suddenly felt water at the bottom of my feet I look at the river "It's rising, we have to leave" Miroku said "Gather the fish… Ryuu!" I said. Ryuu came down "Take the fish for us up there and return quickly" I said Inuyasha and Miroku placed all the fish into Ryuu's cupped clawed hands, once he had all the fish he took off with speed "Yuzuki stay if you want but I'm going back up there, come on Miroku" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha I cannot possibly leave Yuzuki alone in this terrible weather" Miroku said as he stood next to me, my eyes widen as I felt a hand rubbing my backside, I narrowed my eyes and slapped Miroku hard across the face, he stepped back but lost his balance and fell back into the river "Miroku?!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha turned to me "How could you do that! We'll never find him now!" Inuyasha growled at me grabbing my arms and shaking me Ryuu came back down "Ryuu find the monk, Miroku and bring him to the cave and hurry" I said with that Ryuu took off. Inuyasha looked at me in rage "I won't forgive you and now that the others aren't here to help you nothing will stop me from killing you if his dead!" Inuyasha growled and flicked his claws out "Stop this Inuyasha I promise he's fine, besides if he kept his hands to himself he wouldn't have the problem of being slapped all the time!" I yell back.

"Oh so now it's Miroku's fault!" Inuyasha said as his growl intensified "I never said that!" I said growling back at him Ryuu came flying over with Miroku in hand, he looked ok, Ryuu placed Miroku in the cave and came back for us but I flung my hand up and signalled him away, he flew off as ordered. "What are you doing?!" Inuyasha growled "I thought you wanted to go back by foot that was your intention before was it not?" I say Inuyasha smirks "Fine by me and if you get left behind I ain't saving ya" Inuyasha huffed and took off towards the cave. I took off chasing after Inuyasha he was far in front jumping for rock to rock jumping up the cliff face, I took everything I had to race up the cliff, Inuyasha had reached the top "Hah I beat cha Yuzuki…" Inuyasha said as he was half in the cave, a rock slipped beneath me "Ahh!" I screamed as I started to fall. Inuyasha looked back at me "Yuzuki!" he yelled and tried to help but because he was already half in the barrier would not let him go and flung him back in the cave behind the barrier, I fell into the water my back burning as if someone had hit me. I opened my eyes as I flowed with the river and saw the cave getting further away I summoned a burst of water to spring me from the harsh current and formed a water platform to take me to the cliff I was almost there when a lighten blot came for me, I jumped just in time to avoid it and clung to the edge of the cliff, I looked up to see everyone staring at me wanting to help. I pulled myself up with great effort and as soon as one hand was in the barrier I had been pulled up by the others.

Inuyasha chuckled "You're so clumsy… Did you always get into this much trouble before you joined these mangy wolves?" Inuyasha said, as I panted Ginta and Hakkaku helped me to stand, I was soaked and the whole front of my body was covered in mud. I growled but couldn't be bothered saying anything I looked at Miroku "Are you ok?" I ask as Miroku's eyes meet mine he gives a guilty smile and waves his hand "Just fine thanks" Miroku says "That's good" I replied. "Hey! Yuzuki you owe Miroku an apology for getting him caught up in the river in the first place!" Inuyasha yelled I turned to face him "Inuyasha its fine I have to admit it was partly my fault" Miroku said I turned back to Miroku "Partly your fault! If you kept your hands to yourself rather than feeling my backside you wouldn't have been slapped in the first place!" I growled "Haha yes of course" Miroku says rubbing his head. Sango and Kagome had left Miroku's side "Yuzuki will gladly make dinner" Kagome said "Yeah, I'll make a couple of fires" Sango said "Thanks guys" I said and went to help "It's ok Yuzuki just rest up, you've done so much already" Kagome said smiling I nodded and left them to it. I sat down near one of the fires Sango was making up Ginta and Hakkaku sat at either side of me, "I think it'd be good to stay away from the monk" Hakkaku said "I agree, he's such a pervert I never thought I'd ever met a monk like Miroku, or even know that a monk could be so lecherous" I said. "How are your wounds by the way?" Ginta asked "From Raven?" I ask "Yeah" Ginta replies "I can't feel any pain from the wounds, but Kagome said the scaring should be gone by tomorrow" I say "That's good, we'll make sure he doesn't hurt you again" Ginta says "Yeah, I certainly don't want him to scar your beautiful skin again" Hakkaku said, my cheeks turned red "Hakkaku, it is true but do you have to keep saying it you keep making Yuzuki embarrassed" Ginta said. Hakkaku smiles "But Yuzuki looks even cuter when she gets embarrassed" Hakkaku said again grinning "You can't say It's not true Ginta" Hakkaku says again "It is true, your always cute Yuzuki" Ginta says, "Guys give it a rest would ya" Koga says "But Koga we don't say anything when you flatter Kagome" Ginta says Koga raises a hand and I stand up in front of Ginta, Koga puffs "Don't keep doing that…" Koga says and walks away.

"Dinners ready!" Shippo says running around the cave, I smiled at the young fox child, "Hey Yuzuki sit with us" Kagome said waving me over I came over and sat in the spot she saved for me, I was sitting between Kagome and Sango, it formed into almost a circle, Inuyasha wasn't planning on sitting close to Koga and likewise for Koga. We all sat and ate in silence for a while "Hey Yuzuki thanks for getting us something to eat" Shippo said "No problem, I couldn't just let everyone starve" I replied "Hey Yuzuki?" Kagome asked "Yeah?" I replied "What did you do before you met Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku?" Kagome asked. "I just helped anyone who needed it, my mother was a human water sorcerer helping others was her belief as it is mine even if it means sacrificing my own life to save someone else" I replied "Tch with how clumsy you are I doubt you were able to ever help anyone" Inuyasha said "Sit!" Kagome shouted. Silence came again, once everyone had finished eating they had all found a place to sleep, Kagome and Sango slept by one fire, Kirara slept next to Sango while Shippo slept next to Kagome, Miroku was lying on the opposite side of the fire and Inuyasha sat against the wall. Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku slept by the other fire lying on their backs, I wasn't tired and decided to stay up for a little bit longer, the loud thunder and lightning strikes had started but everyone ignored it and kept sleeping, I sat by the edge of the barrier gazing out, watching the storm in its full glory, I started to feel sleepy and closed my eyes for a bit but was soon asleep.

_**I hope you enjoyed that chapter looking forward to your comments, thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The despicable Naraku

_**Hey everyone I'm glad to hear everyone's comments so to answer some questions/comments; GirlFish Naraku is in this one and Yuzuki does finally meet him, firefox1102 I haven't decided who Yuzuki gets paired with yet but I do agree that Ginta and Hakkaku need a girl, sangoscourage I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter thanks giving me ideas though my laptop does funny things on word document so I apologise if they bunch together sometimes it's a problem with word on my laptop and I thought of the water animals like normal animals but if you'd like to picture Inuyasha getting soaked for the wolves hitting him that's fine with me. Another disclaimer I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or any of the original plots form Inuyasha I only own Yuzuki the water dragon 'Ryuu' and any of the additional characters that I put in, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter looking forward to the reviews :)**_

Chapter 3: The Despicable Naraku

"Get up" I received a shake "Ah wha.." I tried to speak but a hand covered my mouth "Don't speak, let me speak I thought we'd talk before you change, theirs things I need to say… Since when we hanyo's become human our human emotions take over us, I'm sorry about earlier about saying you weren't a hanyo but you understood why I said that, and even though I still mean it, I do want to thank you for saving our lives earlier" Inuyasha said. He sat down beside me "You do have a soft side Inuyasha, but you know helping is what you should do, it's not a choice" I replied "Of course it's a choice! No one likes hanyo's not humans or demons! So why should we go out of our way to help?" Inuyasha growled softly. I stood up "I thought you would have understood since you travel with human and demon friends Inuyasha… Helping is a good deed, no matter how much we hanyo's are hated by humans or demons, if we help others we can show them that not every hanyo is a monster like they assume" I replied. Inuyasha stood beside me "Maybe… But I still can't believe why we have to help everyone, defeating Naraku is enough for me" Inuyasha I sighed "Yeah, from what I've heard in the tone of your voice and from what Koga has told me, this Naraku character is too evil he should be stooped as soon as possible" I replied. There was a short silence "The sun will rise any minute…" Inuyasha says "Yes… So Inuyasha shall we be mutual acquaintances then?" I asked "Tch… Until we get out of here yeah, after that it depends if you get in my way or not, weirdo" Inuyasha said even though the storm continued there were glimpses of light shining through.

My form had changed, a glow of light surrounded me, once it disappeared my brown hair colour went to black, and my violet eyes changed to a hazel colour and my demon ears went to human ears my claws and fangs had disappeared. "So who's the weirdo now?" I asked then giggled "It's still you" Inuyasha said, and we both laughed, which woke up everyone "Yuzuki?!" a few voices called out, I turned around and gave everyone a smile "Good morning guys" I said happily. They all stared in awe, I looked myself up and down "Ah… Is there something wrong?" I said worried "You're still beautiful" Ginta said "Very" Hakkaku added "They're right you know" Sango said "Mhmm… You look like a princess" Kagome said. From the compliments my face had turn bright red "Oh… I… Um… Thank you" I stuttered "Hey what are you getting so flustered about weirdo" Inuyasha said slinging an arm over my shoulders "What? Hey why are you touching me all of a sudden" I ask. "Because you don't smell like wolf no more that's why" Inuyasha said Suddenly Koga came between us "Don't get so familiar with Yuzuki mutt… Keep away from her" Koga growled "Heh what's a matter wolf you got feelings for her now?" Inuyasha asked "She's a member of my pack and my friend, and if I did it has nothing to do with you!" Koga shouted, my face went red as they continued to argue. I walked away and sat down against a wall "Yuzuki you ok?" Hakkaku asked "Yeah, it's kind of exhausting watching them argue like that though…" I replied "Koga always gets defensive when it involves a friend or members of his pack" Ginta said. Ginta sat on one side while Hakkaku sat on the other side of me "Hey guys why did Koga say I was in his pack? I mean he was only allowing me to travel with you all and now I'm a member of his pack and a friend" I ask "Koga's never been much to say what he really feels inside but in the case that your member of the pack and a friend, you must mean something to him" Ginta said. "Yeah Koga doesn't just let anyone in even if they do have powers" Hakkaku said I smiled "Thanks guys… Uh, I didn't get much sleep last night do mind watching out for me, I'm still not trusting of that monk" I said. They both had big smiles on their faces "Sure we'd be glad to" Ginta said "We'll look after you" Hakkaku said "Thanks" I replied and lent back against the wall, I slowly closed my eyes drifting to sleep.

I was only in a light sleep so I was still aware of everything around me "So what shall we do all day?" 'Miroku's voice' "Take the opportunity to rest like Yuzuki is" 'Kagome's voice' "Well I'm going to tend to my Hiraikotsu and Katana, while there's time to spare" 'Sango's voice'. "Then Inuyasha shall we discuss the topic of Naraku" 'Miroku's voice' "Why? We have no idea where he is or what he's plotting to do next" 'Inuyasha's voice'. "You may not know but Yuzuki will, as soon as she picks up Naraku's scent or sees him I'll have a chance of getting him" 'Koga's voice' "So that's the reason for having her around, she's just there to help you find Naraku…. That's low Koga using her like this" 'Inuyasha's voice' "That's not true" 'Ginta's voice'. "Yeah Koga tell him he's wrong" 'Hakkaku's voice' "Well Koga am I wrong?" 'Inuyasha's voice' "It's none of your business, so butt out" 'Koga's voice'. "Koga you're not using Yuzuki are you?" 'Ginta's voice' "I'm the pack leader, don't question what I do just be glad she's travelling with us after all that's what you two wanted right?" 'Koga's voice' listening to their conversation made me sad knowing I was probably being used but I was sure Ginta and Hakkaku cared for me, with thoughts racing through my mind I fell into a deep sleep.

I felt myself leaning against someone "This is so unfair…" 'Hakkaku's voice' "Hakkaku stop complaining and Ginta don't rub it in" 'Koga's voice' I felt a strong wind from outside but not from the storm from something else, I'm probably just being paranoid though. I yawned and opened my eyes to find myself cuddling up against Ginta, I look up at him, he's cheeks blushed red "Did you sleep well?" Ginta asks with a smile, my face goes red as I separate myself from him "Yes thank you, sorry I didn't realise that I uh…" I replied "Its ok Yuzuki, I'm glad you slept well" Ginta smiled. Inuyasha was still in hanyo form but it'd wouldn't be too long before the day ended, "Hey Yuzuki, when will the storm be over?" Kagome asked "Tomorrow sometime most likely" I replied Inuyasha came over to me "Look here, I ain't looking forward to spending another day stuck in here so answer the question properly" Inuyasha said. I stood up "Use your ears, I just gave my answer… Or don't those dog ears of yours work" I snapped at him, Inuyasha growled "That wasn't an answer it was a maybe it'll go away maybe it won't answer… Anyways you control water make it stop" Inuyasha said "That's right you idiot I do control water but not storms that's totally different" I growled back. "Inuyasha…." Kagome said "Uh…" Inuyasha gasped as a look of fear crossed his face and he turned away from me. I went to sit by Kagome and Sango "Can I ask a question?" I said "Sure" Sango replied "What do you want to know?" Kagome asked "Well if it's not a good subject we don't have to talk about it I was just wondering if you would tell me about Naraku and what he's done" I say. Sango looks down sadly "Naraku is a half-spider demon and has hurt a lot of people, killed a lot of innocent people… He cursed turned Inuyasha and Kikyo a priestess like me against each other, cursed Miroku's family with a wind-tunnel in their right hand and well…" Kagome said the tone of her voice displayed anger and sadness and looked to Sango "Naraku had turned my younger brother Kohaku against me, my father and our comrades… Kohaku was being controlled and killed them all and tried to kill me, Kohaku woke from being controlled while I was badly injured from his attacked and he was shot with arrows… I survived and with a few tricks from Naraku I met Kagome and everyone else" Sango said sadly with a tint of anger.

I hung my head "I'm so sorry Sango…" I said Sango shook her head "It's ok, I found out not long ago that Kohaku is alive Naraku brought him back but is controlling him with a jewel shard… So it's some comfort to know he's alive" Sango replied. "If Kohaku's alive that means there's still a chance you can get him back… There has to be a way to release Kohaku of Naraku's grip somehow" I said clenching my fist "I hope so…" Sango said. "Naraku has wrecked all of our lives in one way or another that's why we're all travelling together, the more that stand up to him the better" Kagome said, I looked at Kagome and smiled "Even though I promised Koga I would help him I think it would only be fair if I notified you as soon as I know where he is and what he's doing, I'll get Ryuu to keep you up to date once we go our separate ways" I said. Shippo came and sat between Kagome and I "Is Ryuu that water dragon?" Shippo asks "Yes he is, Ryuu was well a loyal helper to one of my mother's best friends and teachers but he entrusted him to me after my mother died… Ryuu practically raised me and kept me safe, he taught me just about everything I know" I replied. Kagome and Sango looked at me in surprise "So you were raised by a water dragon?" Sango questions I nod my "Yep he is... No was my only family up until recently" I said "Who's your new family?" Kagome questioned I laughed lightly "That's Ginta, Hakkaku and Koga of course… Then there's you guys, you've treated me like a true friend, all of you have and for that I'll be forever indebted to you all" I said smiling. "Koga…. You hear that your family… She's indebted to you I think she deserves to know" Inuyasha growled, I turned around to Inuyasha and Koga I stood up and walked over to them "I don't have anything to say" Koga said turning his back on Inuyasha "Yes you dam well do! If you don't I will!" Inuyasha growled "Oh no you won't!" Koga growled back "Shut up! Just tell me what's going on!" I shouted staring furiously at them both. "Yuzuki Koga only keeps you around because he wants you to find Naraku for him that's all" Inuyasha said I guess I was excepting that but not to hear it so soon especially from someone else and not from Koga the one doing the using, I hung my head as I felt tears swelling up "Is it true?" I ask.

"It is" Inuyasha replies I turned to Inuyasha "I think Koga can speak for himself" I said and turned to Koga, he looked at me and turned away "Dam it Koga answer me! Were you just using me all along!" I yelled. Koga turned back at me "Yeah that was my plan! Alright happy now?" Koga yells back I step back as tears fall "I guess I knew that this might happen but you know what it doesn't matter, even though you lied and used me I made a promise… I promised to help you and I always keep my promises even if I have promised a jerk like you" and turned away from him and went to the back of the cave and sat down against the wall bringing my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as I pressed my head to my knees and just cried. "Koga how could you do that to her!" Ginta yelled "Yeah Koga she called us friends and thought of us like family!" Hakkaku yelled, hearing them yell at each other I laid down there and curled up in a ball falling into a deep sleep as more tears continued to fall. "Hey wake up, Yuzuki" 'Inuyasha's voice' I opened my heavy eye lids and sat up slowly, and saw Inuyasha sitting beside me "Inuyasha… Uh thank you for before you know for telling me about Koga" I said "Hey don't worry about it, look Ginta and Hakkaku are worried about you" Inuyasha replied. I gasped as I realized that Inuyasha was human, he had black hair brown eyes and normal ears, he's fangs and claws were gone as well "What?" Inuyasha said confused I laughed "I only just noticed that you're human now" I replied Inuyasha just shook his head "Weirdo" Inuyasha said softly. Suddenly a thud came against the barrier "Ahh, Kagome…" Shippo screamed Kirara growled Inuyasha and I ran out to the barrier and the others came over as well. I put my hand to the barrier and close my eyes and I could see through the water that flew from the sky there was a woman flying on a feather, I took my hand and gasped at the same time "What's going on out there?" Inuyasha barked "Yuzuki what is it?" Koga asked "It's a wind sorcerer and she looks pretty annoyed too, she looks like she's looking for something or someone" I replied "Kagura!" Inuyasha and Koga said at the same time "Dam it bring down this stupid barrier!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I can't do that… I'm sorry but this will have to be my fight, the best way to fight a sorcerer is with another sorcerer" I said "What?!" Inuyasha replied blankly "No, Yuzuki you can't go" Ginta said "Ginta's right your human now" Hakkaku added. "Please don't go out there…" Ginta pleaded "We care about you" Hakkaku said "It'll be ok, besides I'm still a water sorcerer so Kagura and I are evenly matched, as soon as the sun comes up I'll bring down the barrier but until then stay here, safe out of harm's way" I said and leaped out of the barrier. After I was out I landed onto a thin circular water platform and flew my way up to the wind sorcerer "So you came, Yuzuki was it?" the woman said "How do…" I began to reply but was cut off "Naraku, knows you've joined Koga's pack and that makes you a threat and Naraku can't have any more threats, so you'll have to die" she said "Tch… If he doesn't like threats he shouldn't piss people off!" I yell back the woman laughed. "What's so funny?" I ask "Because Kanna thinks you, Yuzuki a water sorcerer can beat me, Kagura a wind sorcerer… I will be proving her wrong on this night" the woman says "We'll just see about that Kagura! You have threated my friends and I don't like that, you and Naraku and however else works for Naraku will die" I say "Tch mere talk is getting us nowhere… Dance of Blades!" she yelled as she swung around her fan. The blades came my way I jumped up, but one ran past my right leg "Dam!" I cursed under my breath and landed back on my platform Kagura smiled "What are happy about? Fangs of Vengeance!" formations of fangs form from the water and turned red as blood I twirled them around me and flung them at her. Kagura's eyes widen and flung her fan for the wind to stop it but my Fangs of Vengeance pierced through her body "Got her" I said "Urgh… How dare you little…" Kagura spat out "Enough" a man's voice rung out.

"You're quite a rare talent indeed, Kanna tells me that Inuyasha his friends and Koga and a couple of wolf demons are in that cave" the man says "Who are you?" I ask the man chuckles "Why I'm Naraku of course the one and only" the man replies "Uh… You're him, I might as well finish you off too while I'm at it" I say in rage. "So brave for you to say when you're not in your true form… Hanyo wolf" Naraku said with a grin, my eyes widen before I knew it he had shot a black ball at me "Ahh!" I screamed in pain as it hit me "What… Did… You do?" I struggled to ask. "A parting gift… It's miasma and it will run through your whole body and soon you won't be able to do anything… So when you're dead I can kill all your little friends in that cave, your father and your half-brother his family and oh well let's say I'll kill all you filthy wolves" Naraku said as he laughed I felt the miasma run through my body, tears left my eyes "Dam you, I won't let you hurt them!" I screamed "Water Dragon!" I yelled as Ryuu came to my aid and stared fighting on my behalf "Dam you wench! Kagura get us out of here!" Naraku said and soon they were nowhere in sight. The water dragon came to my side and held my in his clawed hand "Please take me to my friends in the cave… I don't have long left" I said the water dragon gave a saddening growl and took me down "Yuzuki!" I heard there calls for me and as soon as the water set me on the ground "Thank you Ryuu, please worn all the wolf tribes that there may be an upcoming fight for all wolf tribes" I said the water dragon nuzzled me and gave another saddening growl then left. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara on one side and Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku on the other, Ginta and Hakkaku looked more worried and upset than anyone else "What happened out there?" Koga asked.

"Kagura was my only opponent at first, she said Naraku has been watching us all… Inuyasha he most likely knows when you turn human now" I replied "Yuzuki you said Kagura was your only opponent at first, did you end up killing her? Who was the other?" Miroku asked. I squirmed in pain "I thought I killed her but she didn't die even though she was severely injured, Naraku must have her heart for her protection… Naraku turned up… He knew we were all here together and wanted to kill us and after that he was going for all the wolf demon tribes…" I replied. "Yuzuki, Naraku did this to you right? He put all this miasma into you didn't he?" Kagome asks "Yeah… It happened so fast, there was no way I was able to avoid it" I replied then closed my eyes shut while clenching my teeth together and closing my hands shut firmly. I could feel I didn't have much time left so this is how I die, at least I had friends by my side, people who liked me for me, I'm not alone anymore, thank you Koga for helping me and I'm sorry I was unable to help you now even though you were only using me I still have a debt to you, Ginta and Hakkaku I'm extremely glad I met you, you both have changed my life so much, thanks to Inuyasha for opening up to me and his friends for accepting me. "Kagome can't you do something?" 'Ginta's voice' "Please don't let her die" 'Hakkaku's voice' "Kagome try the arrow Kagome" 'Shippo's voice' "Of course, please let this work, come back to us Yuzuki" 'Kagome's voice' I felt the arrow tip pierce my chest, I groaned in pain. "The arrow is turning black, it's absorbing the miasma" 'Sango's voice' "As soon as it absorbs the miasma she should be ok" 'Miroku's voice' "The sun won't be far off from rising" 'Inuyasha's voice' "That's it there's no miasma from what I can tell, I'll have to treat he leg it looks bad, she's losing too much blood" 'Kagome's voice' "Dam Kagura and Naraku they'll burn in hell for what they've done to Yuzuki!" 'Koga's voice' and with that my consciousness faded away from me.

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, just a heads up Raven's back in the next chapter to cause some trouble for Yuzuki and I just like to ask everyone who they think Yuzuki should be paired with: Ginta? Hakkaku? or Koga? let me know your thoughts. _**


	4. Chapter 4: Yuzuki's feelings

_**Hey I'm back with another chapter, ok so I asked in my last chapter who everyone would like to see Yuzuki paired with Ginta, Hakkaku or Koga and I have asked around at home at the moment it looks like it's heading towards Ginta being Yuzuki's mate, I'm not pairing them just yet I feel like that would be just to early in the story to do that. Just another disclaimer I own none of the Inuyasha characters or Inuyasha plots but I do however own my own story line with a lot of helpful ideas and wants from my viewers and of course Yuzuki and the water dragon Ryuu.**_

Chapter 4: Yuzuki's feelings

My consciousness came back and pain shoot through my body, I groaned "Dam it…" I cursed "Yuzuki? Sango she's coming too can you get the others" 'Kagome's voice' "Ok" 'Sango's voice' "I don't think that's wise their washing up in a hot spring, Kirara and I will go and tell them" 'Shippo's voice' "Ah that may be best, be careful" 'Sango's voice'. I fluttered my eyes open "What happened is everyone ok?" I ask as I try to sit up seeing that were still in the cave "No Yuzuki you're not yet recovered, you shouldn't move" Kagome said as she sat next to me placing her hand on my forehead "You still have a fever" Kagome said again "Here this will help" Sango says as she hands Kagome a wet face washer. "Would you guys help me get to a hot spring or somewhere so I can wash up?" I asked "Sure after the guys get back we'll go" Kagome replied, I nodded my head and closed my eyes again "That bastard, he'll pay…" I cursed. I don't think I've ever cursed this much in my life "Yuzuki! Yuzuki!" multiple voices came from the entrance "What is she doing siting up?" 'Koga's voice' "I told her not to move but she wouldn't listen" 'Kagome's voice' "What an idiot?" 'Inuyasha's voice'. "Tch… Watch your mouth I've already been pissed off once" I said as I opened my eyes to look at him and gave him an icy stare "What are you looking at me like that for?" Inuyasha asked "Because you're the idiot here, traveling around in search of Naraku and didn't even know Naraku was spying on you all the time, I know Naraku has done something to everyone here, but you who was deceived first should know better…" I puffed and tried to stand. "And how would know that?" Inuyasha barked "It's not that hard to figure out from them always mentioning your name first, you are Naraku's first victim, so figure out what you did and we might have a chance at finding his weak spot" I replied Inuyasha growled and was about to say something else.

"Inuyasha leave her be, she's suffered enough" Miroku said placing his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, I stood up but and felt the pain Kagome and Sango were at either side of me and helped me walk "Where are you going? Your still wounded stupid" Inuyasha said "I'm going to wash up, not everyone deserves to smell as bad as you Inuyasha" I said Inuyasha just growled back. Kirara was still in her big form standing at the edge of the cave "Hey wait up I'm coming too" Shippo said as Sango got on first, I got on second and Kagome last with Shippo on her shoulder "Let's go Kirara" Sango said, and we took off into the air. Kirara took us to the hot springs, where the guys were just at, when we got there Kagome and Sango helped me down off Kirara we undressed and dipped in to the hot springs, we sat soaking in the water for a while I relaxed and closed my eyes for a bit while Kagome, Sango and Shippo talked, and Kirara stood guard. About twenty minutes later we hoped out got dried and dressed though our hair was still a bit wet, "Before we go back you should let me take a look at the cut on your leg" Kagome said "Uh ok…" I replied and sat down on a rock as she unwound the bandage on my leg "Wow" Kagome said in shock "That looked bad earlier this morning, but it's almost healed up now" Sango said "Yeah I think you heal faster than Inuyasha" Shippo said. "Well I am a hanyo so it's to be excepted that we heal quick just like demons" I said "We should get back soon" Sango said as she hopped on Kirara, Kirara growled, it was scent a scent of a wolf demon, Raven's scent "Kagome leave this stuff…" I picked Kagome up and put her on Kirara while Shippo clung to Kagome "Get to the cave, and tell Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku that Raven's back hurry… Get them out of here Kirara" I said, Kirara leaped into the sky "No Yuzuki!" Kagome yelled.

I turned around and tried to pick up where he's scent was coming from, dam it where is he, suddenly he appeared and picked me up and ran off "Haha got you now wench!" Raven shouted in victory "Let me go Raven, or you'll be sorry!" I yelled "Pft whatever, like you can do anything" Raven replied he took me out to a clearing and dropped me on the ground. He quickly placed his hands over my wrists and pressed his legs over mine so I had no way out "Your mine now…" Raven chuckled "Koga! Ginta! Hakkaku! Help!" I screamed "Hah scream all you like, but you're not getting away from me this time" Raven said with a smirk. He pressed his lips against mine furiously "Yuzuki!" I heard familiar voices call out from a distance far off, I head-butted Raven he fell on his side pressing on hand to his forehead as I scrambled to my feet "Koga! Ginta! Hakkaku! Help!" I yelled again as I tried to run but he pinned my down again. "Wench! You'll pay for that!" Raven yelled with a wild murderous look in his eyes he growled and pressed his lips to mine harder and lusted for more, but he pulled away, no more like was torn away from me. "You are Raven I presume" Kagura said floating on her feather "You're coming with me Naraku has business with you" Kagura said again "Huh? Naraku? Like I care, I don't know him and don't want to do business with him I already have made a deal with someone, so get lost wench I have to deal with this woman" Raven growled.

I started to shiver in fear "Don't ignore me wolf! And you will leave Yuzuki alone!" Kagura yelled "Like you could stop me!" Raven snapped back with a smug grin Kagura's eyes narrowed and she started to raise her fan "Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura shouted as a couple of whirl-winds came his way cutting past him flinging him about like a rag doll. Raven laid badly injured on the ground Kagura went down and picked Raven up and placed him on the feather "Kagura… Thank you" I said Kagura looked at me "I didn't do it for you, plus if you're going to fight anyone I'd rather it be me, you're a worthy opponent but nothing more…" Kagura replied and took off with Raven. Seeing Kagura fly off I felt a pain from my leg, looking down at my leg I could see my wound had opened up again I held my hand over the wound and applied pressure, as tears flowed from my eyes, why am I always ending up getting hurt and crying I hate it, I hate the fact that the only thing strong about me is my water sorcery. "Yuzuki!" I heard voices cry out for me but I couldn't turn around I couldn't bare to face them, I felt blood seep through my fingers and run down my leg Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku came by my side "Yuzuki where's Raven? What happened?" Koga fired questions I couldn't say anything I just sat there. Kagura saved me even though she won't admit it and she said that it was only because she wanted me to be her only opponent but I think she cares but why though? She follows orders from Naraku but another thing I can't understand why does Naraku want Raven? But I was sure he was planning something terrible.

"Yuzuki answer me!" Koga yelled "Koga don't yell at her she's been through a lot" Hakkaku says "Kagura came…" I said softly "Kagura?" they all repeated "Why? What did she want?" Koga growled "She saved me from Raven" I replied. "Kagura saved you… Well I'm glad she did" Ginta says "Glad, you're glad Kagura saved her you do remember it was Kagura who killed our comrades" Koga said harshly "I haven't forgotten but Kagura did just save Yuzuki's life" Ginta replies. "She's our enemy not our friend and she will die along with Naraku, don't you forget what side you're on" Koga growls "Oh shut up Koga! Stop treating them like that… In fact stop treating everyone like that, no one should be talked down to like that!" I yelled at him tears still running down my face, Koga's eyes widen and looks at me in shock. "Ginta, Hakkaku can you help me back to the cave please" I asked they nodded as they each came to either side of me, I put my arm around each of their shoulders and they held my hand with one hand and their other arm around my waist helping me to walk Koga followed behind silently I may have been a bit harsh but it's the truth. As we were mid-way to the cliff more pain shot through my leg I scrunched up my face in pain as I continued to walk "You know if you keep walking on that leg you're going to make it worse" Koga said I frowned "Koga it's my body so don't tell me what to do" I replied. Koga is right though its agony right now to even apply the slightest bit of pressure, we eventually got to the cliff face and I formed a water platform "What's that for?" Koga asked "To take us down, it's safe I assure you, I wouldn't do anything that would put you guys in danger" I replied as we all walked on the platform. I could see Ginta and Hakkaku were a bit nervous being able to see through the water platform below us, I gentle squeezed their hands "It's ok I won't let anything happen to you guys, trust me" I said softly they both looked at me and smiled with a slight nod of their head.

The platform took us down and we walked in, I made the water platform go back into the water, "Yuzuki! Your wound it opened again" Kagome said as ran over to me "Stupid what were you thinking you should have gone with Kagome and Sango back here" Inuyasha barked. Ginta and Hakkaku helped me sit down and Kagome came over to treat my wound Koga was still angry at me and I knew I was to blame, how could I not be Koga has saved my life a few times already, a debt I might never be able to repay, tears rolled down my face "Yuzuki are you ok? Is the wound that painful?" Kagome asked "No I'm ok, don't mind me" I replied and looked away. A few minutes later Kagome had given a sigh of relief "I'm finished now if you don't do too much walking around you should be right by tomorrow morning" Kagome said "Thanks but I think there's a debt I have to repay and the quicker I repay my debt the less trouble I'll be for all of you…" I said as I got up and sat at the edge of the cave staring down at the water. Suddenly someone grabbed me and picked me pining me against the wall, it was Inuyasha "What are you doing mutt let her go!" Koga yelled "Shut up! This is a hanyo thing so stay out of it!" Inuyasha barked back, Inuyasha glared at me "Look Yuzuki you get your act together, you and I both now being a hanyo involves things that no demon or human can understand and I know you better than you think…. You taught me something that night before you turned human something I'll never forget and you inspired me, you brought out a side of me I didn't know I had, you're special not just cause of your appearance or your abilities but because you're the first hanyo I've meet that actually who is willing to die for what they believe in, for what is right no matter the cost" Inuyasha said I looked at him and swear I could see tears forming. "Inu-yasha…" I said "Don't get mushy on me! Look you're a hanyo but just because you're different it doesn't make you a monster, Yuzuki you fight for everyone, even though you're not physically strong and that's what makes you better than any demon, human or hanyo including me out there, so I want you never to give up because if you do, I'll have no one to look up too… You give not only me hope but everyone hope Yuzuki so don't stop fighting for what you believe in" Inuyasha said again.

Inuyasha gently put me on the ground and turned his back on me "And don't think this means were friends just because of that…" Inuyasha spat out, I slight smile crossed my face "Yuzuki can we talk?" Koga says as he approaches me I nod "Of course" I replied. Koga crouched down "Hope on" Koga said I didn't argue and did as he said, he jumped out of the cave and ran up the cliff face at amazing speed as we got to the top he crouched down to let me off, as I hoped off Koga stared out across the horizon "Yuzuki, I know you can't stand anyone being picked on or hurt but leaders have to do what they need too, to have order and to keep that order…" Koga said "I know, and I'm sorry for everything I've said it must be hard on you being the leader and I was thinking of how Ginta and Hakkaku were feeling and yet didn't stop to think how you felt before talking, so I'm sorry… I don't what it's like in a pack and when you first saved me, and said you'd take me to my father I didn't know how to respond to that because I don't know a thing about him, the only thing I've ever known is helping people in need weather that meant getting in trouble myself" I said cut Koga off. Koga turned to look at me "Yuzuki… I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I will keep to that promise, it's like Inuyasha said you are special, and I know Ginta and Hakkaku care for you very much so in saying that I realise you are right, I shouldn't hurt my pack in an emotional or physical way but in saying that how do I reclaim order" Koga said I smiled "You know you could always use verbal threats they work" I said. Koga laughed "Verbal threats huh? Let me guess you've tried it before" Koga replies with a smile "A couple times, most the time they work" I said "Ha, well I suppose I'll give it a shot then, we should get back" Koga said. Koga crouched down and I hoped on his back "Koga?" I said "Hmm?" He replied gazing back at me "Thanks for everything, letting me into the pack and being able to travel with you even if it is just until I help you destroy Naraku, I promise I'll do my very best to repay my debts to you" I said with a smile, I could have sworn I saw a light blush cross his face.

Koga jumped back down to the cave, when we got back down he crouched down to let me off, I hoped off and Koga immediately went over to Kagome, "Hey what are you doing? Don't lay a hand on Kagome I thought with that blush on your face something happened up there between you two!" Inuyasha barked. "Inuyasha nothing happened" I replied "Bah yeah right! Like I'd believe you!" Inuyasha snapped, as Inuyasha went over to Koga, a frown crossed my face and I picked up a rock and threw it at him. The rock hit him in the back of the head "Jerk!" I yelled everyone stared at the tension between us "Ok that's it I hate being the good guy towards you… It's time to see what you're really made off!" Inuyasha yelled my eyes widened as he charged at me, suddenly Inuyasha fell to the ground, "Hah got him" Shippo yelled and burst out laughing "Nice work Shippo" I said with a smile. "So you're on her side now huh? Then I'll take you down as well" Inuyasha said "Sit!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha crashed into the ground again, I went to go sit by the edge off the cave and Sango came over and sat by me "Yuzuki I was wondering where did you grow up? What part of the region are you from?" Sango asked "Oh tell me too! I want to know all about where you grew up!" Shippo yelled excitedly which attracted everyone's attention. "Ah well I was born in cave in the southern lands my father and mother were happy but for some reason my father left only a few days after my birth and mother was left to go back to her village with me, so I grew up in one of the small villages there, though the villagers weren't happy about my mother coming back especially with me a new born hanyo, but I learnt to get over the name calling and bulling, when I was a bit older around six the villagers had enough and heard of other villages in the southern land being attacked and said it was our fault… My mother told me to run but didn't say why but while running away I heard her screams as they killed her, I don't blame the villagers… If they'd given me a chance maybe things could have been different but unfortunately hanyo's don't get that sort of chance" I told them sadly.

"Yuzuki I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked…" Sango said as I looked around at everyone they gave me a look of pity, I smiled "Don't be silly, I knew someone would ask eventually so it's ok" I replied "What about your father? Have you ever caught up with him?" Shippo asked. "Unfortunately no, I don't know his name nor what tribe he is from only that my mother loved him dearly until her very last breath, so he must have been a good man at heart" I replied "But he left you and your mother when you were a new born what kind guy does that?" Inuyasha barks I shook my head "Inuyasha there are rules in wolf clans, he probably had important things to do, he was probably needed… But I know if cared for my mother enough to stay by my mother at my birth that's enough for me to say he cared, if not for me then for my mother" I replied. "Master Inuyasha! Thank goodness I finally found you!" 'a voice said' I looked around "What was that?" I ask Inuyasha held his hand out and a flea jumped on his hand "Myoga long time no see, so what's the occasion?" Inuyasha asks "Well Lord Inuyasha there was a mysterious black cloud about in the far off in a southern village, I didn't stay for long but I saw someone conjuring up something wicked I couldn't identify the person, sorry master…" Myoga said. "Southern village huh? Any land marks you could identify Myoga?" I asked the flea turned around and looked at me "It was surrounded by forest and there was a lake nearby I believe" Myoga replied "Thanks, leave this one to me" I said I placed my hand on the ground and hovered a ball of water in the air like last time. I concentrated on where the village was that was in trouble and placed my hand on the water ball it transformed into the forest lands and near it was a lake, we could see Naraku there killing villagers, "Naraku" Miroku said "He's slaughtering all the villagers" Sango added. Naraku he's destroy everything and killing everyone but he's there by himself why? I saw him look around constantly, he's looking for something though but what? I gazed around the area and then saw a familiar place, a cave that was on the other side of the lake, I gasped and drop the water, it splashed to the ground as I trembled.

_**Ok so**____**that's chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed it, I would love to hear more reviews and thanks to all the people of have commented so far if there's anything you want me to add to spice things up don't hesitate to let me know, and I don't mind if you write a whole paragraph for a review or just a couple words... I was also thinking of added maybe a couple of sirens or mermaids/mermen in the story later so let me know what you think and the vote for who will be Yuzuki's mate is still ongoing Ginta? Hakkaku? or Koga?.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Finding answers

_**Hey guys I am getting pretty busy now with everything going but it won't stop me from uploading more chapters it just might not be the frequent though this chapter has been a bit of a rush but I hope you like it. Just another disclaimer I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or any of the original Inuyasha plots, just my characters Yuzuki the hanyo wolf and Ryuu the water dragon and of course the wonderful ideas you guys give me. Thanks again to everyone who has been reading and commenting it's great to see so many people interested in my story, enjoy guys.**_

Chapter 5: Finding answers

"Yuzuki!" Ginta yelled "Are you ok?" Hakkaku asked worriedly "He isn't conjuring up something, he wants to draw someone in…" I said "Like who?" Sango asked "Remember that village I grew up in?" I asked and everyone gasped "You mean? That was your home?" Ginta asked "Yes" I replied "So he's after you but why?" Miroku asked. "Because that night I could've killed him, he thinks of me as a threat… We shouldn't sit around like this we have to help the villagers" I said and went to walk out when Miroku grabbed my arm "I'm sorry Yuzuki but I'm afraid doing that would only give Naraku what he wants…" Miroku said I shook him off me and frowned "So what you just want to let those innocent people die! You're a monk! You're meant to help people dam it!" I yelled, as tears streamed down my face. I fell to my knees and held my head in my hands and just cried "Yuzuki…" 'Hakkaku's voice' I turned to face him "Some of the villagers could have survived you know" Hakkaku said trying to cheer me up, I don't know what happened but I threw myself at Hakkaku and cried on his chest, Hakkaku held me close. "Poor Yuzuki, I feel for her…" 'Shippo's voice' "Yes, I believe we all do Shippo" 'Miroku's voice' "We should check on the village tomorrow morning when Yuzuki's leg has healed…" 'Kagome's voice' "Yes hopefully by then they will be gone" 'Sango's voice'. I cried on Hakkaku's chest till I felt myself in a light sleep, I felt like I was being carried "Hakkaku what are you doing?" 'Ginta's voice' "Going to lay her down, she's asleep" 'Hakkaku's voice' "She cried herself to sleep? I can't believe Naraku, he always goes too far" 'Sango's voice'. "Yeah that bastard will pay… I won't stop till he's dead" 'Inuyasha's voice' I felt myself being put down but I was so comfortable and didn't want to be left alone so I clung to Hakkaku "Uh…" 'Hakkaku's voice' "Looks like you'll be keeping Yuzuki company this time Hakkaku" 'Ginta's voice'.

Hakkaku held me close to him as he laid down beside me, "I can't help but wonder if Naraku is after Yuzuki's power, she must have an enormous amount of power yet I cannot sense any power emitting from her" 'Miroku's voice' "But Miroku we all saw what she did before, showing an area and what every living thing was doing at that time" 'Sango's voice'. "Sango I agree with Miroku I can't sense any sort of power from Yuzuki, but Miroku if Yuzuki is this strong in power do you think it's possible that she would be able to destroy Naraku on her own" 'Kagome's voice' "I don't know Kagome but I know that if her power is this great, Naraku has a right to be scared" 'Miroku's voice' hearing their conversation go on I slowly drifted into a deep sleep. "Dam she's still asleep! We should just wake her up, we're wasting time" 'Inuyasha's voice' "Keep it down mutt, she's had a rough time" 'Koga's voice' "Koga's right Inuyasha, Yuzuki needs her rest" 'Kagome's voice'. "Bah whatever…" 'Inuyasha's voice' just when I thought I understood Inuyasha he closes himself off again and turns back to the stupid, arrogant person he was "At least unlike one hanyo I don't sleep the day away cause of my problems" 'Inuyasha's voice' I groaned and opened my eyes, "What was that?" I ask still feeling very tired but I suppose that's to be expected when you cry yourself to sleep. I slowly sat up "Yuzuki your awake, how do you feel?" Hakkaku asked "I'm ok thanks, and sorry about crying on your chest and falling asleep on you, I didn't mean to be an inconvenience" I replied "That's ok, I don't mind, you're ok and that's the main thing" Hakkaku said smiling "Since you're finally awake we can get going" Inuyasha said. I stood up and looked at him "Oh no you don't…" I said and gave him a glare "Huh… What's that look for?" Inuyasha asked "You know very well… Since you're a hanyo who doesn't spend their days sleeping away their problems…" I growled Inuyasha looked a bit frightened now, I had summoned water to come and was behind him and smiled "Enjoy your trip Inuyasha" I said "Huh? What trip?" he asked then I flicked my hand slightly making the water come down on him and drag him down into in to the river below. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called "Don't worry Kagome he'll catch up with us, he should thank me for giving him a chance to have another bath" I said "Haha I agree" Shippo says as he jumps on my shoulder, "Shippo you never said before that you didn't like Inuyasha's scent" Miroku said "If I did that Inuyasha would hit me" Shippo replied.

We had packed up all our stuff and all got up on the top of the cliff and I started leading the way to my old home, we had eventually made it down to the river "Hey! How dare you!" Inuyasha yelled running after us still soaking wet "Hey Yuzuki I think you should start running" Shippo said "Yeah right this is the perfect chance to test who's the stronger hanyo" I said and ran at him, as he ran at me. "Don't hold back Inuyasha!" I yelled Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and raised it above his head "Wasn't planning on it! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his sword down sending light in the form of claw marks heading towards me "Yuzuki get out of there!" Koga yelled I stood still and brought a wall of water in front of me. As the wind Scar hit my wall of water, the wall fell covering me in water and the Wind Scar had vanished, "That all you got?" I ask, Inuyasha stood there confused and bewildered by what just happened "How did you do that?" he mumbled. I sighed "Come on before your face sticks like that, we should get going" I said and turned around to find everyone else looking at me shocked "That was amazing how did you do that? You stopped Inuyasha's Wind Scar" Miroku said. "Uh it's no big deal really, water holds the power of life and death, if you don't have water you die, you need water to survive and so does every single thing on the planet, plus Inuyasha used that sword to summon the wind scar and wind and water are evenly matched" I replied walking over to everyone "We should practise…" Inuyasha says as he catches up with me as we kept heading in our current direction "Inuyasha no offence but you need something new, not an element more of a thing, once you acquire that I'm positive you'll be able to beat me" I said. "It's only because you use sorcery if it was a normal combat fight I'd win" Inuyasha said proudly "Yeah I know" I replied we kept walking "Are you near yet?" Shippo asked I smelt a familiar smell "Closer than you think" I said I looked to my left and saw a cave not that far off and ran to it "Hey where are you going the village is this way" Inuyasha says "Just give me a moment…" I yelled back "Hey Yuzuki!" Sango yelled "Yuzuki wait up!" Ginta shouted as they chased after me.

I reached the cave and peered inside, it was light enough to see where you were going, I found a huge hay bed and some old ratted and torn fur blankets were left on the bed, I knelt down picking them up and bringing them to my nose hoping I could find a scent, but there was only my mother's and mine, I sighed as I put them back down "Yuzuki?" Hakkaku called. I came back out "Sorry about that… We should get to the village" I said and walked in the direction of the village "Hey Yuzuki was that the cave you were born in?" Shippo asked I smiled "You're pretty perspective for a kid huh?" I ask "Of course" Shippo smiled "Yeah that was where I was born" I said as we continued to walk to the village. As the village came into view there was no bodies or huts damaged it was like nothing ever happened the villagers were alive and well but that means he had set me up, I shouldn't be here "We have to leave" I said "What? The least we can do is ask around for what happened? Since you showed us the wrong village" Inuyasha said I grabbed Inuyasha kimono "Dam it listen to me! It's a set up, he knows my abilities, that village we saw, the one I showed you it is this village… Naraku set this up and if these villagers find I'm here I'll be executed on sight!" I yelled at him. "A set up that sounds like Naraku…" Sango said "Yes but how would taint a power like Yuzuki's?" Miroku asked "We'll find out later for now we have to get out of here" I replied "What are you scared of death now" Inuyasha said as he flung me off him "I'm not scared of dying idiot! This is a matter of keeping my promise, I vowed not to return here, and since the village is unharmed I will be breaking a promise, this is about honour Inuyasha" I growled. Suddenly a bell started to ring, the last time I heard the ringing of that bell it was for them killing my mother and coming after me "Get away from here… This is my battle and let anyone get hurt for my sake" I said as I saw them running around in anger and fear. "The hanyo wolf is back!" "She's here for revenge!" "Let's kill her!" shouting from the villagers rang through my ears as I closed my eyes and accepted my fate "Yuzuki I know us wolf demons stick to our promises but you came back to see if they were ok, to avenge them but since they're ok you really haven't broken any promise so it's ok for us to leave… Together" Koga said.

I looked at him then back at the village "Ok let's go then" I said and we all took off running as fast as we could, we suddenly came to the lake and I skidded to a stop and formed a bridge across "This is the quickest way, run across I'll go last" I said "What?" Koga exclaimed "If I don't go last the bridge won't hold you, now go!" I yelled, they all started to cross and I ran behind them. As I ran I heard the villagers catch up and heard the raging voices yelling out I turned around only to find any arrow heading my way and struck me through the back, I grunted and kept running as I pulled the arrow out and dropped it into the water. When we got across the bridge was gone and I puffed out of breath "Yuzuki did you hurt your leg again I can smell your blood" Inuyasha barked "No, I'm fine, an arrow scraped past me that's all nothing to be concerned about it will heal" I said and continued to walk ignoring the pain. "Yuzuki let me treat you please your back it's soaked in blood" Kagome pleaded for the thousandth time "I already told you I'm perfectly fine" I said, the pain had gone but unfortunately the bleeding hadn't. I stopped and saw the ocean not far off "Yuzuki? What's a matter? Are you ok?" Sango asks, the guys were holding their tongues because they knew I wouldn't give in to getting my wound treated but Kagome and Sango however were clinging to me "No, I'll meet up with you latter I have to see someone" I said. I headed towards the ocean "What?! Hey you crazy stupid hanyo if you go by yourself you could end up dying or getting snatched by that stray wolf again!" Inuyasha yelled "Fine then Kagome and Sango can come with me" I replied "What about us guys huh?" Inuyasha grumbled "If you come the ones I will be talking to will surely lead you to your deaths its better you stay here" I said. "Lead us to our deaths?" Ginta repeats "Yuzuki am I correct to believe the ones you will talk to are none other than the beautifully alluring sirens?" Miroku asks "Yes and that's a reason you guys are staying here the sirens are dangerous, only a female can talk to a siren since she will not be lured in by her sweet talk and nonsense" I replied. "Maybe we could stand at a reasonable distance?" Miroku said "Miroku you pervert just stay here" Sango said "Inuyasha watch Miroku" Kagome said as the three of us and Kirara walked off, we had walked for a while before reaching the beach "Hey guys you just keep on alert they tend to try and trick you" I said as we got close I saw siren no a merman in the shallow waves this just got worse "Hey guys can you go out on the ledge up on the cliff side and stay out of sight but keep an eye out for me and whatever you do don't yell out" I say "Uh sure" Sango says they head off on Kirara while I walk over to the merman he turns and looks at me.

His medium-short length golden wet hair shone off the light of the sunset and as his green eyes sparkled, don't fall for him "Wow your beautiful for a demon… It's the first time I've ever seen a demon here before, what are you?" he asked. "I'm a hanyo wolf, what's your name? And why do you sit out here alone?" I ask "A hanyo wolf, how interesting… How rude of me I'm Kie I come out here to watch the sunset all the time, why are you out here?" the merman replied "I'm here to speak to some sirens" I replied. "Sirens huh? Well I'm afraid us mermen and mermaids own these waters now, they have moved" Kie replied "Where?" I ask "Probably on the other side of the region, we switch every few generations" Kie said "Thanks I'll be taking my leave now" I said and turned around to leave. "Wait! I didn't catch your name" Kie said "It's Yuzuki" I replied "Yuzuki, that's beautiful will you come back?" Kie asked why does he ask such things, what's he up to? "It depends I'm a very busy person" I reply "Then please may I ask of you to stay here just for a little while, I want to know what being on land is like" Kie requested. I knew I shouldn't but as I turned around to look at him his eyes met mine, Kie then began to chant and I was at a loss, dam it my feet began to move own their own I came closer and closer to him but when I was only a step away from him he grabbed my hands and held me close. He launched off the beach and into the ocean with me as soon as the water hit me I came to my senses I snapped to my senses and pushed him away I burst out of the water gasping for air "Yuzuki!" I heard voices and turned and saw them on the beach "Stay away from the water!" I yelled "But Yuzuki!" Kagome yelled "Go to the others but don't you dare enter the water!" I yelled then felt hands around my ankles and was dragged under I could hope that they would do what I asked. I struggled under the grip of the merman holding my breath as I fought against him with all my strength I was being dragged further under water, I don't know how long I was under water but it wouldn't be long before I ran out of air I could see the darkness from the deep sea getting closer.

I scratched my claws against his tail as It flicked close to me then burst a shock wave at him, which launched him away from me and shot up towards the surface, I flicked my hair back as I emerged from the water, I gasped for air "Yuzuki!" I heard voices from the beach and twirled myself around in the water to look at them. Everyone was on the beach watching in concern "Stay back! Don't step anywhere near the water!" I shouted, I looked down in the water below me seeing if he was near, I couldn't see him "Yuzuki is he still there?!" Sango yelled "I don't know, I can't…" I said but was cut off being dragged under the water, the merman had turned he grew fangs and his eyes turned blood red, and now had finger nails like claws. He was dragging me down in further down and at a faster rate than before then let go I tried to swim back up but before I could his claws sliced my side and he pulled me too him and bit into my neck leaving me to scream in pain I shut my mouth realising I was wasting my breath and blasted him away again I resurfaced again with a scream. I started to pant heavily, "Yuzuki!" I could hear the others yell out to me, but If I lose my concentration for a second I'm dead. I grew angry of his games "Dam it show yourself!" I growled suddenly the merman jumped out of the ocean and headed for me, I boosted myself out from the water to match him "Fangs of Vengeance" I yelled as I twirled around and flung my water fangs that turned red as blood towards him. As it him, he flung back into the ocean as I dropped back into the ocean as well, I turned my gaze back to shore and swam as fast as I could there I crawled on my way onto the sand my closed my eyes and my body collapsed, drained out of exhaustion and blood loss "Yuzuki!" I heard voices yell as I got carried far away from the water's edge.

"Yuzuki!" hearing voices brought me to open my heavy eye lids "Urgh… Sorry I guess I never thought of merman being here, especially one as good as Kie" I said "Huh? What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked "I believe Yuzuki meant she thought she'd be able to with stand being seduced by a merman" Miroku said. "Of course, Miroku would know that but being the womaniser he is, he would probably be the one that needs saving" Sango muttered "Sango I'm hurt by your tone, I am a monk of status" Miroku said I laughed "You? Really…" I chuckled "Looks like you're still able to take a joke, let's go" Inuyasha barked. "Hey Yuzuki's injured we can't just…." Hakkaku said I grabbed his hand "Hakkaku, I think Inuyasha means we should get away from here to somewhere safe" I said, Hakkaku blushed slightly and nodded Koga scoped me up in his arms "Hey Koga what are you doing?" Hakkaku said "Yeah" Ginta said in agreement "Carrying her, if it was left to you two you would be fighting over her as usual and right now we don't have time for that" Koga replied. I felt my face go red "Fighting over me?" I ask "We just care about you Yuzuki" Ginta said "Yeah we'd hate it if anything happened to you" Hakkaku said "Bah just say you both love her already" Inuyasha grumbled. "Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled "What was that for?" Inuyasha muttered "You ruined it, there's a time and place to say when a person loves someone and you ruined it!" Kagome shouts at him, my face grows hotter "Kagome's right Inuyasha you killed the moment" Sango says and the girls walk out in front.

"Are you really that shocked?" Koga smirked "Huh? Of course in case you hadn't noticed I have been by self ever since I was little you, Ginta and Hakkaku are the first friends I had" I said as I looked at the two in front "Kirara!" I yelled she came to me and turned big. "What's wrong? Don't like me carrying you?" Koga asked I frowned at him "What's the matter is you love Kagome, so why should carry me around when Kirara is here, that should have been your first choice to leave me with Kirara and instead you carry me" I replied Koga looked shocked and frowned "Fine… There happy now" he said as he placed me on Kirara. Kirara took off to catch up with Sango and Kagome, I held on to Kirara as she leaped off, I wonder what's wrong with Koga he seems off, maybe I am too harsh on him, I now know that Ginta and Hakkaku care for me very much, isn't it better if Koga doesn't put himself in the middle, it wouldn't be good getting them jealous. "Hey Yuzuki you listening?" Kagome said "Huh? Oh sorry what was that you were saying" I replied embarrassed "We were talking about Ginta and Hakkaku and saying that you shouldn't worry over Ginta and Hakkaku, even though they fight over you their still friends, though I wonder why Koga's acting weird about it?" Kagome said. "So it wasn't just me that noticed that, about Koga's behaviour?" I asked "Of course, well he hasn't been that clingy to me since the last few days with you around" Kagome replied "Maybe Koga's starting to like you too" Sango said "Ah… No he loves you, Kagome, we already said that we're just friends" I replied.

_**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, the vote still stands with Ginta though there's still heaps of time before Yuzuki does get paired (Who could Yuzuki's pair be Ginta? Hakkaku? or Koga?). If anyone wants to request something to happen or has any ideas for the story please leave a comment or you can private message me letting me know your thoughts/ideas, thanks for everyone who has been reading and commenting.**_


	6. Chapter 6:Girl time and a jewel shard?

**Hey everyone I know the chapter 5 wasn't the best, I haven't had long to work on these but I've been trying to come up with a plot that will keep you interested, so if you have ideas/thoughts or opinions fire them my way as a review/comment or a private message. I hope you enjoy and just another disclaimer I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or original Inuyasha plots I do however own Yukuzi the hanyo wolf, Ryuu the water dragon and the newest characters coming up Michiko and Satoru brother and sister (both wolf demons).**

Chapter 6: Girl time and a jewel shard?

Kagome giggled "Yuzuki that's how it first was with Ginta and Hakkaku as well" Kagome said "Can we change the subject, I'm already overwhelmed about finding out that two friends actually like me in that way" I said "Why can't you just say love! You say it for everyone else's sake but your own!" Kagome shouted at me, my eyes widen in shock. "Kagome…" Sango said as she tapped her on the shoulder "Oh sorry Yuzuki but you know you should take care of yourself first sometime" Kagome said "Well that was scary…" I mumbled "Mhmm… I didn't think Kagome would be so interested in your love affair" Sango said "Again changing subject of love" I said. "That's it, I've got an idea, you guys keep walking I'm going to talk to those guys for you" Kagome said as she turned around and walked back to the guys, I sighed and hung my head "Let's find a camp so I can get some sleep, I need it…" I said, Kirara growled "Yeah" Sango said, Kirara found a safe place for camp, while Kagome and the guys were talking dawdling behind us. Sango helped me off Kirara and sat up against a tree "I'm going to sleep will you be ok till they catch up?" I ask "Sure, I'll have a look at your wounds till they get here" Sango says "Thanks I appreciate it" I said "No problem" Sango says as my eyes close and I drift to light sleep. "What happened?" 'Kagome's voice' "Is she ok?" 'Ginta's voice' "Keep it down, she's just sleeping, she's exhausted from that fight with the merman" 'Sango's voice' "So Koga have you made a decision yet?" 'Inuyasha's voice'. "Inuyasha" 'Kagome's voice' "Geez relax Kagome she's asleep as if she could hear us… Besides the answer involves you as well, so who do you choose" 'Inuyasha's voice' "Shut up… I don't have to answer to you, and when I do answer it'll be to Kagome and Yuzuki" 'Koga's voice'.

I suddenly felt a stabbing pain in my neck where the bite mark was "Ouch!" I yelped and snapped my eyes open as I flinched away "Yuzuki sorry it's an ointment from my world it'll help but it'll sting" Kagome said "No kidding… Can you at least tell me before you stick something like that on me" I say "But you were asleep…" Kagome replied "You try having that put on you when your asleep I grantee you that you'll wake up" I said. "Ok, ok but I still need to treat your wound so stay still please" Kagome said "I will" I replied, I tilted my head to the side a bit showing the bite mark Ginta and Hakkaku gasped "The merman did that to you?" Ginta asked "Yeah but its fine he won't be bothering any one again" I replied, Kagome dropped the liquid from the ointment bottle into me bite mark I scrunched my face up in pain, closing my eyes tight and clamping my teeth tight together. Kagome put a bandage around my neck, I reverted my face back to normal as I opened my eyes "Your necks done, your other injuries are minor in comparison so it won't hurt much when I treat them ok?" Kagome said "Yeah ok" I replied as I leaned my head back against the tree and closed my eyes. "So…" 'Inuyasha's voice' "Don't say a word…" 'Koga's voice' "I wonder what business Yuzuki had with sirens?" 'Miroku's voice' "Well Yuzuki never told us her reason but seeing the sirens weren't there she spoke with the merman and was going to leave but turned back and walked over to him, and that's when he dragged her into the water it happened so fast" 'Sango's voice'. "Makes me wonder if Yuzuki was confronting the sirens to talk about Naraku or maybe even to know something about her past" 'Miroku's voice' "You think that she'd risk her life for something that happened in the past" 'Inuyasha's voice'. "I don't know tell us Inuyasha, since you are a hanyo like Yuzuki with a similar background history" 'Miroku asked' "I don't know and we aren't that similar so drop that, being a hanyo is the only similarity that we have" 'Inuyasha's voice' listening to them talk about me again I fall into a deep sleep as Kagome dresses my wounds.

I woke up to smell food I opened my eyes to everyone having something to eat "You're awake… Nice of you to join us" Inuyasha said "Shut up… Where are Kagome and Sango?" I said "There washing up at the river" Miroku replied I glared at him "I wasn't spying" Miroku said defensively. I stood up "Yuzuki where are you going?" Ginta asked I turned back to them slightly "I'm going to wash up" I replied and turned around and walked away to find where Kagome and Sango were to wash up as well. I got to river to see Kagome and Sango washing up "Hey Kagome, Sango" I called out to them as I continued to walk over to them "Yuzuki, how are you?" Sango asked "I'm ok" I replied. "Yuzuki you shouldn't be walking around you were injured badly, I don't think you'll be healed fully yet" Kagome said "I'm fine Kagome" I replied when I was at the river bank I started to undress, and then I hoped into the cool water. "Hey guys I think I might have to go back home for a couple days, I haven't seen my family in ages" Kagome said "That's ok Kagome, Kirara can take you back to the well" Sango replied "So what should we do while you're gone?" I asked. "Well, Kirara, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha and I usually just spend time around the nearby village with Kaede, there's usually not much we can do without Kagome, since Kagome's the only one who can sense jewel shards" Sango replied "Well I'm not the only one see there's Kikyo another priestess, I'm her reincarnation" Kagome said. I had puzzled look on my face, if Kagome's reincarnation of Kikyo then shouldn't that mean Kikyo is dead "Yuzuki I know it's a bit confusing, but Kikyo died fifty years ago and a woman revived Kikyo and now she is able to roam the lands again but the only way she can stay alive is by living off the souls of woman who have died" Kagome explained the puzzled look left my face I was now shocked.

"Though since Kikyo was Inuyasha's lover long ago, Inuyasha still has feelings for her and whenever she's near Inuyasha takes off to see her" Kagome said sadly "What jerk… He loves her still and he loves you but keeps going back and forth all the time that's not right" I said angrily. Kagome places her hand on shoulder "It's ok Yuzuki really… I know I shouldn't be used to it but I am, I know not saying anything or doing anything about it may be wrong but I'm thinking about Inuyasha's feelings, you understand right?" Kagome says I just gave a slight nod in response. We soaked in the cool water for a bit longer "Do you think we should go back now?" Sango asked I smiled "Yeah let's go their probably wondering what's taking us all so long" I replied, we got out and dried ourselves and got dressed, I decided to leave my hair out instead of putting it in my normal hair style "Hey Yuzuki couldn't you just you know click your fingers and we'd be dry" Kagome said. I smiled "Maybe I could, but then we'd be getting lazy I can't use water magic all the time it's my rule you rule, there's always a limit to a person's power" I replied Kagome nodded "Yeah but it would be nice not wasting hours on getting your hair dried" Kagome said Sango and I laughed "What?" Kagome questioned "We can't all be in your world where you have all these things to speed things up for you" Sango replied. Kagome smiled "Guess not everyone is used to being lazy as I am" Kagome said, "Oh that reminds me these bandages can come off now right?" I asked "Yeah sure, let me take them off for you" Kagome said and took off all the bandages just about all of them had healed but there was still the bite mark scar on my neck.

"I'll bring back more medical supplies from my world" Kagome says as she wraps the bandages up and puts them in her bag, I sighed "Guys do you think Iunyasha's right?" I ask "About what Yuzuki?" Sango says "Well about me being clumsy, it seems since I've been traveling with Ginta, Hakkaku and Koga and now with you guys, I keep getting hurt and slow you guys down, I'm a bother maybe I should…" I said. I was cut off "Don't you dare think that way! As long as your safe and well that's what we care about" Kagome yelled "Yes Kagome's right, don't listen to Inuyasha, you're not clumsy you just don't have a physical strength" Sango said. I hung my head Physical strength huh? Well I don't have a weapon "Sango is it possible to get a weapon? Maybe a katana and if I got one would you teach me?" I asked "Huh? Uh well I could take you to my village and get one for you, I would be happy to teach you but it will take a while if we are all going together there" Sango replied. "Well how about just you, Kirara and I go and we can return when it's time for Kagome to get back" I said "Sounds good, and if you need more time when I get back we could always meet you guys at your village Sango" Kagome said. "Ok but it won't be easy training" Sango said I laughed "I think I can handle it, I have a great teacher after all" I said smiling and we all started walking back to camp "I don't think we should tell the guys what we're doing, I'll just say I'm going with you to check on your village" I said "Oh like a surprise for the next time you fight?" Kagome says excitedly I nodded "Yeah exactly" I replied. "I like the idea" Kagome says "Yeah but what if Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku decided to follow you know their very protective of you, Yuzuki" Sango said I sighed "Yeah well we'll sort something out if it comes to that" I replied as we walking towards the camp.

"Hey Yuzuki you look good with your hair down" Kagome says "I do?" I questioned Kagome smiles and nods "Yep, you look different but a good different" Kagome replies "I agree" Sango adds I smile "Thanks guys" I said. We finally reached the camp and heard the guys talking about Naraku "Hey Inuyasha I have to go home" Kagome said "Yes and in her absence Kirara, Yuzuki and I will be going to my old village" Sango added "Oh so you guys have your own little plan without talking to us what if we planned something already?" Inuyasha barked. I sighed heavily here he goes again "Put it this way Inuyasha it means you would be able to work on your skills for your sword, so you can actually come close to hitting me" I said Inuyasha looked at me "Hah will see when you get back we'll have a real fight and I'll win" Inuyasha says puffing his chest out and starts packing up. I shook my head smiling, it's so simple to change his mind "Yuzuki how'd you get him to see things our way?" Kagome whispered "I'll teach you when you get back" I whispered back, Miroku, Sango and Kagome packed up their stuff while Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku and I waited for them. Feeling the wind flow freely through my hair was nice I could see why Kagome and Sango leave their hair out "Yuzuki, I think we should accompany you and Sango" Koga says "I'll be fine Koga, you shouldn't worry so much Sango and I want to accompany Kagome to the well first and then we'll head, but I promise I'll come back safe and well" I replied. "What if Raven attacks again or worse Naraku?" Hakkaku says worried I looked at all three of them and smiled "Trust me I'll be fine, I promised I'd be back safe and well, and I never break my promises" I said "Yuzuki lets go come on!" Kagome yelled as she took my hand as she ran past me my eyes widen as I was pulled along into a run.

Everyone followed "What's wrong Kagome?" I asked while running "It's a jewel shard" Kagome replied, we all followed Kagome, since I had been using my power lately it had been draining my physical strength and I struggling to keep up but was hiding the fact that I was exhausted. We got near another river but it felt different something was being carried away in it "Kagome just a guess but is the jewel shard coming from that river?" I asked "Yes, how'd you know?" Kagome asked. "Someone's in there and their not conscious…" I said and ran towards the river "Wait! Yuzuki!" Kagome yelled but I had jumped into the river and dove beneath the surface I closed my eyes focusing on the person. It was a young woman a bit younger than Kagome and she was a wolf demon I sensed her following through the river behind me and turned around swimming with the river I could see her, her hair black as night no blood which would mean she would have been drowned but who would do such a thing, I reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her towards me. I surfaced still holding her close to me "Guys! Over here quick!" I yelled seeing had swam a bit further downstream than expected, they ran towards us as I made my way out of the water with the girl, I pulled further away from the water. "Kagome can you do something?" I asked Kagome felt her pulse and looked at me "Yuzuki it's too late she's dead" Kagome said I shook my head no she can't be "We should burry her" Miroku says "Over my dead body monk… She's not dead yet I won't accept this" I said. Naraku did this somehow I just know it I grasped her hands in mine there's water in her lungs if I can just get her to cough it up she has a chance, I prayed that this would work as I started to summon the water from her lungs out. The girl started coughing up water then gasping for air as her heart started beating again, thank goodness it worked "Yuzuki that was amazing you brought her back to life" Miroku said I shook my head "No I just made her cough up water, her will to live is why she's still her" I replied.

The girl looked back at me her eyes were a light blue like the sky "You saved me?" she asked "Yes she did" Kagome replied on my behalf "Kagome I…" before I could explain it I was engulfed in a hug "Thank you soo much, how can I ever repay you?" she asks. "I don't want you to repay me, see you alive and well is good enough for me" I replied with a smile she gasped "Wait your name was Yuzuki right?" she asked "Yes that's right" I replied "Oh this is fantastic, my father is the leader of the Southern tribes and my mother the leader of the Western tribes, my brother and I are meant to take over being the new leaders soon but right now the clans are in trouble a water dragon came delivering a message to us about you saying that all the clans are in trouble…" she said. "Yes I know I sent him, Ryuu is my comrade, look I'm keeping track of this situation and that of the half-demon spider Naraku so there's no need to worry" I replied she stared at me in awe. "You my brother always talks about you, I swear his in love with and now I can see why you're not only beautiful on the outside but on the inside too, I'll tell my family of what you've done today and of our conversation, I'm Michiko by the way and my brother's name is Satoru if you're interested" she said with a wink and ran off "Oh and Yuzuki thanks a lot if you ever need anything the Southern and Western tribes will be right there to help" Michiko yelled back then disappeared into the forest. "Well she was determined to set you up" Miroku said I stood up "Kagome did she have the jewel shard?" I asked "Well it definitely felt like it was in the river but when she was out of the river it was like it disappeared" Kagome replied "Naraku's up to something again… Let's just get you home Kagome" I said. Kagome nodded and led the way to the well with Shippo on her shoulder, Sango walked by her side with Kirara in her arms, Inuyasha and Miroku walked behind them, I however didn't want to walk at a fast speed, I walked slowly behind and Ginta, Hakkaku and Koga walked by me at my speed.

"Yuzuki you're looking a little pale are you ok?" Hakkaku asked "It was what you did for the girl right Michiko, you brought her back and now you're suffering for it" Koga said, I sighed "You're right, using my water sorcery for things like what I did before takes it's toll on me but I can't let them die if I can save them I will even if it means my death I have said that once before" I replied. Ginta grabbed my hand "Let me carry you, I don't want you to push yourself too much… Please" Ginta said very concerned "Ginta has a point, we don't want you collapsing on us mid-way to the well, plus the last few days for you haven't been good" Hakkaku says. I nod "Ok Ginta" I said with a slight smile and he picked me up carefully bridal style, I put my arm around his neck, it felt different I had been carried by Koga a few times before and by Hakkaku once "We should catch up" Koga said and they ran to catch up with everyone else Ginta ran carefully with me in his arms and held me tight against him. Once we had caught up Inuyasha gave me a look and had opened his mouth to say something smug no doubt "Don't say a word Inuyasha" Ginta said defensively I looked up at him to see him staring daggers at Inuyasha Ginta and Hakkaku had two sides.

Lately whenever anything involves me they get protective and stand up, if it's for me they would do anything and I hated the thought of them throwing their life away for me. I looked back at Inuyasha and glared at him "Inuyasha instead of staring maybe you should focus on where you're going" I said Inuyasha puffed and turned around to walk straight into a low branch, I laughed "I told ya" I said Inuyasha rubbed his nose as he looked back at me "Shut up" Inuyasha growled and kept walking. I smiled and shook my head "He never learns…" I said softly "Yuzuki if you want to sleep you can, you do need your rest" Ginta said I smiled "Thank you Ginta, not just for this but for everything" I said with a smile as his eyes met mine. Ginta blushed slightly, he cleared his throat and looked away for a second "It's ok, and ah with what Inuyasha said the other night it's true I'll admit that I do love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you, and I just want you to know no matter who you choose, I will be honoured just to be your friend" Ginta said as he gazed into my eyes. I blushed "Thank you Ginta foe telling me" I replied Ginta averted his only looking straight ahead "Well it was Inuyasha who said it first" Ginta said I leant my head on his shoulder and put my other hand on his other shoulder "Still it means a lot to me to hear you say it, thank you" I said as I closed my eyes with a smile still on my face and fell into a light sleep.

**Ok sorry if it was a bit of a bore, but it gets better I can assure you the training sessions begin and the panther demons start to put their plan into action, yay action senses :) anyways I hope you enjoyed let me know if it needs anything or you want me to add something, send all your thoughts/opinions my way and I'll do my best to get them done for ya. Thanks for reading guys and the question still stands who is going to be Yuzuki's mate? Will it be Ginta? Hakkaku? or Koga? **


	7. Chapter 7: Getting down to business

_**Hey back with another chapter hope you enjoy reading it, I certainly enjoyed writing it though I had to decide where it would go, thanks for the comments everyone I do appreciate them. Another disclaimer I don't own any of the original Inuyasha characters or plots just my own twists and of course Yuzuki the hanyo wolf, Ryuu the water dragon, Michiko and Satoru the brother and sister wolf demons (children of the leaders of the Southern and Western packs). **_

Chapter 7: Getting down to business

"She's so beautiful when she's sleeping" 'Hakkaku's voice' "She really is" 'Ginta's voice' "Would you guys quit it I hate hearing you guys complimenting her all the time, the fact that she knows you guys love her is enough she doesn't have to hear it all the time" 'Inuyasha's voice'. "Inuyasha Sit!" 'Kagome's voice' "What the hell was that for!" 'Inuyasha's voice' I groaned and rubbed my eyes and turned to Inuyasha "Kagome is there anything in your world that stops dogs from barking?" I asked as I glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled "I didn't do anything this time why are you getting up me?" Inuyasha asks "You woke me up…" I replied "How was your sleep?" Ginta asked, I turned my head to look at him "It was good thank you, I think I'm right to walk now, you were right about resting I feel much better now" I replied with a smile. Ginta smiled back "As long as you're sure you're ok" Ginta said I nodded "I'm sure" I said, Ginta places me down carefully, "Hey Yuzuki now you're awake we have that thing to talk about" Kagome said as she came over to me, a confused look came over my face as I tilted my head slightly to the side "What thing?" I ask. Kagome grabs my arm and pulls me along "Hey… Kagome" I say as Kagome drags me in front to where Kirara and Sango are "So can the guys hear us from this distance?" Kagome asked I shrugged my shoulders "If they wanted too, yeah" I replied.

"Well you know what we talked about this morning right?" Kagome said "Oh the…" I tried to answer but was cut off by Kagome placing her hand over my mouth "Shhh! Don't say it out loud, it's our secret" Kagome says. Kagome removes her hand "Ok, though what are the guys meant to do while you're in your world and Sango, Kirara and I are at her village?" I asked "I don't know guy stuff, but I can't wait till they see you when…" this time Sango and I placed our hands over her mouth at the same time "Kagome!" we said at the same time. We took our hands off her, I shook my head "Secret huh?" I say "I'm sorry I tell you to keep it a secret and I almost blew it" Kagome says I walk between Kagome and Sango and sling my arms around both of them "You know this is going to be fun" I said with a smile They both turned to me and started laughing "I wish I could be there with you guys but unfortunately school calls" Kagome says "School? What's that?" I ask. Kagome rubs her head "It's a place where you learn stuff and get graded on your knowledge the higher the score the better chance you have on getting a job… Unfortunately I'm way behind" Kagome replied she's behind? I wonder if that's in grades or knowledge maybe she should stay there a bit longer. "Well if your behind why don't you stay in your world for a bit longer or go back more frequently" I say "No way! That ain't happening! We have jewel shards to find and Naraku to kill!" Inuyasha barked "Looks like they heard us then" Sango says "Yeah, it doesn't matter Yuzuki what matters is the jewel shards and killing Naraku, like Inuyasha said" Kagome said. I sighed and folded my arms across my chest, I can't believe it after what Inuyasha does and how he acts she sticks beside him, though I guess love makes you do strange things I just hope Inuyasha realises how rare Kagome is and realises that she is madly in love with him and would do anything for him.

We reached the well and Kagome hugged us all goodbye "Have a safe trip Sango and Yuzuki" Kagome said "We will" Sango replied "Hey Kagome… Good luck with the school stuff" I said Kagome smiled and gave a slight nod then jumped into the well I looked over the edge and she had disappeared. "We should get going Yuzuki, it'll be getting dark shortly" Sango said before I go I'm going to give Inuyasha a piece of my mind, weather Kagome ends up hating me for it or not Inuyasha has to know how stupid he is. "Give me a sec" I replied Sango nodded as Kirara changed big, "We'll be back before Kagome returns, what'll you guys do for the next couple of days though?" I said to the guys "We'll wait here in case anything happens you know where to send help to" Koga said "You really do worry a lot" I said with a smile. I hugged Shippo, Ginta, Hakkaku and Koga goodbye, I didn't bother hugging Miroku, but when it came to Inuyasha I folded my arms across my chest and frowned at him "We have a problem…" I said "Yeah, the fact that you're still here says that" Inuyasha said I put my arms by my side and clenched my hands into fists. "You're the problem, Kagome loves you and yet you just run off with that Kikyo woman, you toy with Kagome's emotions like you only want her because _she_ ain't around" I growled Inuyasha stood their shocked "What about you? You have three guys after you and yet you haven't told one of them who you prefer, you leave them in the dark, how is that good?" Inuyasha barked back. "I want to sort out my feelings, so I don't become a two-timing dog like you!" I yelled back and hoped on Kirara and held onto Sango "Let's go…" I said softly "Kirara, let's go home" Sango said and we took off into the sky.

As we flew towards Sango's home I growled "Dam him, why does he turn things back on me all the time, he's nice sometimes and other times he's a… Urgh" I sighed "Yuzuki, don't worry about Inuyasha he will be a totally jerk most of the time and other times he will be nice, but I think when it comes between Kikyo Inuyasha and Kagome I think we should all just let them sort it out themselves" Sango replied. "Yeah… It's just wrong how he treats Kagome though" I said, we sat in silence for a while "We're here" Sango said, I looked over Sango's shoulder to see a village inside a huge wooden picket fence running all the way around, Kirara landed in the village "We'll train in the morning we should have dinner and get some sleep the next couple of days will be tough on you" Sango said. I nodded and helped Sango get and make dinner, after dinner Sango said she'd clean up as I made the futons, I unrolled the futons and spread them out so we had our own space and added a little more wood to the fire "Thanks Yuzuki, we should get some sleep" Sango said as she walked in the hut. I smiled and gave a nod as I went to my futon and snuggled myself in "Hey Sango… Thanks for what you're doing, and everything that you've already done" I said "It's ok, this is what friends do, goodnight Yuzuki" Sango replied "Yeah, night Sango" I said as a smile crossed my face and my eyes shut drifting off to sleep.

"Hey Yuzuki wake up, come on don't you want to learn how to fight?" 'Sango's voice' I grumbled and then yawned as I stretched "Ok ok I'm up" I said I stood up and rubbed my eyes Sango smiled and shook her head. "What?" I asked "The suns already up, you've slept in yet you still look tired" Sango says, "I do? It most likely has to do with everything happening, threats against all wolf demon tribes, the panther demons wanting to take over the lands, Raven wanting me to be his mate, Naraku wanting my death, and then there's having new friends and being apart of Koga's pack even if it is just until Naraku is dead and knowing that Ginta and Hakkaku love me everything that has happened in this last week is so overwhelming" I replied. Sango nodded "It has been rough for you, but I think there is something you should know though, Koga is well, he has feelings for Kagome still but he's developed feelings for you but he's keeping quite like you said earlier it's best not to switch between people you care for so he wants to sort his feelings out" Sango said as we exited the hut and were walking over to a large storage hut. We walked in and there was numerous weapons amongst a lot of other stuff, I looked around in awe "Here you can have this one" Sango said holding out a katana in it's sheath "Thank you, I'll give it straight back and in perfect condition when we finishing training here" I replied as took the katana from Sango. "No need that one is yours to keep, you need a katana once we finish training to defend yourself" Sango said and we walked back out again into any open area Sango picked up two wooden staffs as I tied my katana to my fur pelt, Sango handed me one of the staffs and paced herself away from me.

"Take a offensive or defensive stance depending on your situation for now I just want you to be blocking my attacks and learning to defend yourself the rest comes later" Sango said I nodded "Ok, well I'm ready when you are" I said as I took a defensive stance holding my staff. Sango ran at me and jumped swinging her staff down knelt and brought my staff up and our staffs clashed I quickly ducked as she swung her staff, I scrambled to my feet and took my defensive stance again as Sango ran at me and swung her staff low aiming for my legs I jumped backwards again and again as Sango swung her staff at me over and over. Sango quickly spun around and swung at head height I bent backwards as the staff just missed my face, I felt the cool breeze as it past me and did a quick backwards flip and landed on my feet the training had started to intensify as Sango made it feel like a real combat with Kirara joining in. I had to not only dodge and block Sango's attacks but Kirara's too, we trained non-stop for hours, and talked non-stop about defensive stances and blocks, the day eventually came to an end "I'm pretty impressed Yuzuki, I think you're a natural at this" Sango said "A natural? I've only just started though" I replied. "Well you seem to pick things up fairly quickly, plus your posture, defensive stance, steps and blocks are well perfect" Sango said Kirara came to my side and nuzzled up against me I smiled and hugged Kirara, "So what shall we do tomorrow?" I asked as I separated from Kirara and started to rub behind her ears making her purr "I think you're ready to learn the basics of fighting" Sango replied.

I looked up at Sango in shock, wait we've only been here one day, I've mastered all the defensive things and now the second day is about attacking at this rate we'll be back to the well the day after tomorrow. "You go clean up first Kirara and I will get dinner pre-pared" Sango said again I got up hugged Sango "Thank you for everything, I know it must be painful to come back here again and I appreciate what you're doing but please don't strain yourself…" I said as I hugged her Sango hugged me back "Thank you Yuzuki..." Sango said. We separated from our hug I smiled "Give me a yell if you need help ok?" I said Sango nodded I smiled in response and went to the big bath tub they had in the hut, I undressed and hopped in I didn't heat the water up I laid in the cold water it was refreshing. After ten minutes after washing myself I hoped out and got dried and dressed and came out to see the dinner already being cooked "Hey Sango I can finish off cooking dinner, you should go and take a relaxing bath, I haven't heated up the water though but I can go heat it up now though" I said. Sango smiled "Thanks Yuzuki, that's ok I'll heat the water up myself" Sango said with a smile and went into the other room for her bath, while I sat down next to Kirara and kept an eye on the food cooking, it sure smells good. About fifteen minutes later Sango came back into the room and sat down as I was starting to dish out the food, we ate in silence my mind raced over certain events it was the first time I had been away from the guys since I met them, I started to miss them, their compliments, their smiles, I sighed heavily "Is anything wrong Yuzuki?" Sango asked breaking the silence I looked at her "Oh nothing just thinking that's all" I replied.

Sango smiled "Thinking about the guys?" Sango asked I felt a light blush cover my cheeks "Yeah… This is the first time I've been away from them since I met them and strangely I miss them, in the big ways and small, their smiles, how they complement me and stand up for me…" I replied Sango smiled "Yeah, you know in a way I feel sorry from them to that you can only choose one to be with forever, to love only one… Have you thought about what happens if you choose one of them and it starts a fight between them" Sango replies I hang my head "I've thought of it, I know how Ginta feels he told me the other day, but I don't know how the others feel about the situation" I said. "Well you know Kagome and I are always there for you, even if it's just to talk" Sango said I smiled "Thanks Sango" I replied Sango collected the bowls "I'll clean up you should get some rest we'll start early tomorrow" Sango said I nodded "Ok, goodnight Sango, night Kirara" I replied and went to the futons that were set up and untied my katana and laid it down beside me as I laid down and drifted off to sleep. I awoke early in the morning, I rubbed my eyes as I sat up I looked around to see Sango and Kirara still fast asleep, I got up quietly and grabbed my katana and went outside the sun was only just rising I tied my katana to my fur pelt and grabbed one of the staffs and headed around to the mannequins set up and stared practising my hitting my opponent. I practised my swings and attacks for a couple hours suddenly I heard foot steps behind me I jumped in the air and twirled around land back on my feet a meter or so away I stood in a defensive stance to see Kirara there I stood up and smiled "Good morning Kirara, want to spar with me?" I said Kirara nodded and stood in a defensive stance as I took an offensive stance and ran at her I swung down my staff Kirara dodge and came at me, I dodged her attack.

Our spar went on for a while I got faster and my aim became a lot better and I felt like the staff was just an extension of my body "Mind if I join in?" Sango says standing with her katana in hand smiling I held my staff with my left hand and drew my katana with my right. I smiled back "Let's have some fun shall we" I said as Kirara and Sango both ran at me I swung the staff at Kirara making her jump back and held my katana up just in time to hear the clashing between my blade and Sango's. Sango took her blade from mine then swung it aiming for my torso I jumped back as I did Kirara tried to pin me down I fell to the ground letting Kirara jump over me I quickly jumped up taking a defensive stance. I looked at Sango then to Kirara watching their every move, Sango put her katana back in her sheath "That was amazing, just to think that you could learn this in the short amount of time is incredible" Sango said as she walked over to me and Kirara followed, I put my katana back in its sheath still holding the staff with my left hand. I laughed lightly "I wish I'd learnt sooner, but It's only thanks to you that I've gotten this far" I said Sango smiled "Yeah but the effort and will that you have made it possible to get this far in the short amount of time" Sango replied "So what's next?" I asked "I think you know enough to defend and to stand your ground in a fight so I guess we can head back I can teach you when we travel either that or you can ask one of the guys to spar with you, though if you pick Inuyasha, he's a bit…" Sango replied "Cocky, I noticed" I said with a slight smile. I went to pack away the futons and clean the ash from the fire pit as Sango went to return the staffs and do a quick polish of her weapons and my katana, I had finished my jobs and came out and sat with Kirara outside the hut were Sango was and waited for her to finish.

About twenty minutes later Sango came out with her Hiraikotsu strapped to her back and katana in her sheath and she was holding my katana in its sheath, I stood up Sango handed me my katana back and I strapped it to my fur pelt. "Hey Sango can we walk most or some of the way back we still have heaps of time" I said Sango smiled "Sure that'll be nice" Sango said as Kirara jumped into Sango's arms and we walked out of the village together and headed back in the direction of the well. As we walked through the forest I smelt cats no panther demons Kirara growled "You smell them to Kirara?" I ask Kirara jumps out of Sango's arms and turns into her big form "What is it?" Sango asked "Panther demons… And they're close" I growled as I held my hand on my katana and Sango had one hand behind her back on her Hiraikotsu. "So you're Yuzuki, you don't look that powerful, but unlucky for you we have powers that can over throw yours" a panther demon said with red frizzy hair as she emerged from the forest with two others with her a tall, large male panther demon with brown hair and another female demon the blue haired panther demon I saw talking with Raven a while back. I growled "What do you want with us? I thought you were busy looking for jewel shards?" I asked the blue haired panther demon walked forward "Who said it has anything to do with the human and that cat… It's you we want" she said "Yeah and that priestess girl you travel with" the red frizzy haired panther demon said. Dam it there's no water close by "Sango you have to go back and warn the others I'll hold these guys off" I said "I can't leave you here alone" Sango said "If you don't go now and we both get captured who's going to warn Kagome, plus I know I'll see you guys again… I promise I'll stay alive until you find me, now go" I replied Sango nodded "Kirara!" Sango said as she grabbed on to her fur and swung herself on to Kirara's back as Kirara leapt into the sky.

_**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the little cliff hanger of what Yuzuki will do now that she has three opponents and has only just learnt how to fight... Oh and I'm in the process of doing a comic of this story then a audio recording of the story and it will be posted up on my you tube channel but I've only just started it so it might not be up for a while... Anyways let me know your thoughts and opinions by commenting or posting a message via private messaging. Thanks guys for your support, hope to get the next chapter up soon :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Panther Demons

_**Hey guys back again with another chapter hope you like it, some of the paragraphs may be shorter or longer just because I've had a bit of writers block lately but hopefully you guys like it. Just another disclaimer I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or the original Inuyasha plots just my own characters Yuzuki (the hanyo wolf), Ryuu (the water dragon), Michiko and Satoru (wolf demons, soon to be new leaders of the Southern/Western wolf tribes).**_

Chapter 8: The Panther Demons

I looked to the three panther demons and took a defensive stance and gave a growl as I placed my hand on my katana "Now, now there's no need to fight just yet… We have a special who wants to see you unharmed" the panther demon with blue hair said. "You mean Raven…." I growled "Yes but sadly he has gone missing… So instead you will be our main event" the one with blue hair replies, if Raven is missing that means he's still with Naraku, this is bad I have to get back to the others. I looked around, I have two possibilities going back to Sango's village, or heading in the direction of where the others were, though I'd have a long way to run "Come with us without fuss or will have to drag you back by force!" the panther demon with red frizzy hair said. I growled And ran off back to the village as fast as I could see the village come up I felt the water in the springs and wells and summoned the water to me "Hey get back here!" the male panther yelled I felt something coming at me and jumped out of the way and saw some sort of lightning bolt flew past me. I kept running "That was close…" I puffed I felt water near and stopped I turned to look at the panther demons the one with blue hair held her katana and jumped at with her katana ready to swing down at me.

I quickly grabbed my katana out and it clashed with hers, I flung the water that had come to me at the other two and kept remaking more from the water that was around, as I fought the blue haired panther demon. I jumped away from her and she jumped towards me our katanas kept clashing, but I let my guard down for a second when I heard the howling of wolves, their coming, suddenly my katana was flung from my hand and her blade had scraped past my neck. I looked at her in terror, the two other panther demons were soaked and pissed off, the blue haired one smiled "Tie her up…" she orders, the male panther demon tied my hands together with rope and tied a piece of cloth around my head and slid it to my mouth, with my hands tied together tightly and gaged the male panther demon walked behind me while the two female panther demons walked in front. We had walked for ages and headed further away from Sango's village and the bone-eaters well, I finally sensed water coming up thank god I have a way out I stared a head watching the two panther demon women walk in silence. I could see the river up a head we kept walking till we were almost at the river, I gathered my strengths and created giant wolves made of water and set them on the panther demons then ran I grabbed the gag from around my mouth and tried to slide it down but it was too tight, "Wench get back here!" I heard them yelling, oh god not now suddenly I was at a cliff face I looked down to see no water at the bottom it was a fifty foot drop down.

I turned around to see them angry, I felt enormous amounts of heat from the red haired panther demon, I almost forgot they said they had powers as well, this just got worse "Yo leave my Yuzuki alone you dam cats!" 'a male voice'. I looked over to see a male wolf demon maybe a year or so older then Koga he had black hair that was short and spikey and glistening bright blue eyes he had amour similar to Koga's except attached to the back of his shoulder fur pads there was a fur cape, and he had no wrist bands, and the colour of his fur was black, the colour of his amour was a light sliver almost white (top part) and black (bottom part). "Tch go away wolf, you have no business here now go before you get yourself killed" the red haired panther demon snaps I look at the wolf demon who was staring at me with sadness in her eyes, who is he and how does he know me. Suddenly he let out a low threatening growl and a pack of wolf demons came behind him from out of the forest "Karan, Shuran let's fall back for now" the one with blue hair said the blue hair woman and the male turned to leave the red haired woman looked at me then to the wolf demons "She will be ours, mark my words…" the red haired woman said then turned to me.

She breathed fire my way leaving me to step back but forgetting there was nothing behind me I fell down the cliff I reached for a vine with my bound hands and tried to grab it the vine, it slid through my hands, burning and cutting my skin, I finally came to a stop and tightened my grasp on the vine. "Yuzuki! Yuzuki are you ok?!" the wolf demon shouted looking over the edge, idiot I can't speak "Hang on I'm gonna pull you up!" he yelled, oh please just hurry up. I held onto the vine tightly as I was pulled up, as I got to the top I was pulled into the wolf demons arms he quickly cut the gag off and the ropes binding my hands with his claws "Yuzuki are you ok?" he asked I pushed him away and stood up. "I'm fine, thank you for helping me but I must go help my friends now please excuse me" I said and was about to leave he grabbed my hand "Yuzuki you're safer with us then your friends you know that right?" he said I took my hand from his grasp. I put my hands on my hips and frowned "I don't even know you or any of this tribe… And I don't care where I'm safer most I care about my friends' safety way more" I replied "Forgive me I didn't mean to be rude, or hurt your feelings…. You see Yuzuki you saved my little sister, Michiko so I'm deeply indebted to you for saving her" he said wait so he's Satoru he's the new leader of either the Southern or Western wolf demon tribes "So you must be Satoru then?" I ask. He nods "Yes that's me, I apologize deeply for offending you but you see I have to protect you, I care for you way too much to see you get hurt" Satoru said I sighed oh boy not another one "Look I would love to stay and chat but I have to help my friends, but thanks again for saving my life, your debt is repaid" I said and ran off "Wait! Wait Yuzuki!" Satoru shouted.

God that guy was persistent I hope he doesn't follow me, I ran as fast as I could back to Sango's village to retrieve my katana I smelt the scent of wolves "Koga, Ginta Hakkaku!" I yelled "Yuzuki!" I heard them call as I saw the village come into view I saw them running towards me "Yuzuki are you ok?" Ginta asked "Where are the panther demons?!" Koga growled. I puffed out of breath "I'm fine, the panther demons left, where's Kagome? Is she ok?" I asked "She's till back in her world but Inuyasha went through before we could tell him about the panther demons" Hakkaku said "And Sango and Kirara?" I ask. "Their ok, we were so worried when Sango told us what happened" Ginta said "That reminds me… How'd you get rid of the panther demons on your own?" Koga asked I laughed lightly "Well I fought them off the best I could then some uh… Wolf demons came to help me, they were from Michiko's tribes" I replied. I saw my katana "It's still here…" I said and picked up the katana and placed it back in its sheath "When did you get a katana?" Koga asked "When I came here with Sango, you see I felt like my only strength was my water sorcery so I wanted to learn how to fight, like you guys… So I wouldn't seem weak and defenceless" I replied looking down at the ground waiting for a reply. Koga laughed "Yuzuki so that's what it was all about… Why didn't you just ask us to train you?" Koga said I felt my face grow hot "Well I… I guess I didn't want to make a fool of myself…" I said "You never be a fool in our eyes" Koga replied "Koga's right, If you ever need anything just ask" Hakkaku said I looked up at them "And don't worry about what problems arise, we'll always be there to get you out of trouble" Ginta says I smile at them.

"Thanks guys, I think we should all head back to the well, in case Inuyasha comes back with Kagome early" I said they nodded and we ran off to the well "Wow you've gotten much faster" Koga says "Yuzuki!" a voice called out before I could reply and we stopped to see a figure running towards us "Oh great, not him again" I growled "Him...?" Hakkaku questioned. The wolf demon skidded to a stop "Guys this is Satoru, Michiko's older brother… Look Satoru can't you see I'm busy, please just go back to your tribe and quit following me around" I said Satoru folded his arms across his chest "I did say I would protect you did I not so I coming with you and your friends, no one can protect you as well as I can" Satoru said I growled. "Look here mister you may be in line to take over the Southern or Western tribe but you have no right to put a claim on protecting me I have three guys with more heart and twice as much strength then you have, so just ran back home and if I so much as catch you following me around again…" I growled he stepped back looking slightly frighten "Haha… Ok I get the picture so after this guy is dead then you'll rule the tribe by my side right?" Satoru said. "Hey look pal Yuzuki doesn't want you here so scram" Koga said standing in front of me "Right, if you ever need me though I'll be there" Satoru said with a wink and ran off "Take good care of my princess now boys" Satoru yelled as he ran. "The nerve of that guy and calling her so familiarly too…" Hakkaku growled "Yeah and the fact that he's so possessive and smug" Ginta growled I laughed lightly "As long as he doesn't bother me anymore It's ok, let's go before he changes his mind and comes back" I said.

"If he comes back I'll gladly knock him out" Koga said with a smirk as we started running I laughed "Well that sets a wonderful example for him doesn't it? He is going to be the new leader of either the Southern or Western tribe and you want to start picking fights…" I said shaking my head lightly. Koga laughed "As if he could beat me or even Ginta or Hakkaku for that matter" Koga said "Koga's right did you see the way he backed down when you yelled at him Yuzuki" Hakkaku said as Ginta chuckled "Yeah that was so funny, to imagine that was Koga not long ago that you were yelling at" Ginta said. I laughed "Looks like I have an act for picking on leaders" I said "I just don't think you like following orders" Koga said with a straight face "What's a matter Koga? You're not mad for being picked on are you?" I asked with a smirk. "Why would I be mad for?" Koga replied with a confused expression "You looked so serious, you know I like you guys when your happy it suits you much more" I said with a smile "Now come on slow pokes, I'll race ya to the well" I said and stared running faster Koga sped in front of me looking back "Who's the slow poke now?" Koga asked with a grin. I smiled back shaking my head, Ginta and Hakkaku were running at my side while Koga raced in front, we raced all the way back to the well, when we reached the clearing I could see Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo sitting near the well.

"Yuzuki!" Sango yelled and came running over to me we collided, embracing each other in a hug "I'm so glad you're safe" Sango said squeezing me tight "Uh yeah, well I had a good teacher" I said with a smile. Sango let me go as soon as she did Shippo clung to me "Hey Yuzuki, I missed you" Shippo said clinging to me I hugged him back "I missed you too Shippo" I replied Shippo beamed me a bright smile and went to go play with Kirara. Miroku stood next to me "Yuzuki, it's good to see that you're ok" Miroku said I felt him rub my backside, I flung my hand around and slapped him across the face hard "Pervert! Keep your hands off me!" I yelled, Koga, Hakkaku and Ginta came over to him and growled as I went over to the well "Think they'll come back soon?" I said as Sango stood next to me. "No idea, hopefully Kagome convinces Inuyasha to stay there a bit longer till we can get rid of these Panther Demons" Sango replied I nodded in agreement Sango and I glared backwards hearing the guys give Miroku a very clear warning about not touching me. "So what shall we do now?" I asked with a playful smirk Sango smiled and laughed softly "Shall we practice?" Sango said with a smiled "Well what are you standing there for?" I asked as I unsheathed my katana and swung it at her, Sango jumped back. All the guys stood there looking at us but we just kept our concentration on each other "I got you this time Sango!" I shouted as I charged at her and jumped in the air swinging my katana down but Kirara came in and I quickly ducked out of the way rolling on the ground and skidding to a stopped.

I stood up "You know you won't beat me this way right?" I say with a smirk and ran at them, Sango came at me as well and gave Kirara a hand signal to stay put "I'm not going easy on you this time!" Sango yelled and swung her katana at me. I brought my katana up and our blades clashed we gave each other a playful glare and smirked "So you think you can beat your teacher?" Sango said "We won't know till I try" I replied and pushed her away with force. I swung my blade down over and over again making Sango do nothing but keep dodging and blocking my attacks, I used the trick the panther demon used on me when an opportunity had come up Sango wasn't holding her katana tight. I swung my blade around hers and flicked it away leaving her defenceless "Ha beat ya!" I said happily and put my katana back in its sheath as I helped Sango up with my other hand "Where'd you learn that last move?" Sango asked. I smiled as I retrieved Sango's katana "The panther demon used it on me when I fought with her" I replied "That was amazing Yuzuki" Ginta said as we walked over to the guys "Yeah, you sure can defend yourself a lot better now, but at least let us try and protect you some of the time" Hakkaku said. "Hey Yuzuki?" Sango asked I turned to her "Yeah?" I said "Were fighting three on one?" Sango asked I smiled and rubbed the back off my neck "Well sort of… I was fighting with the leader and used water sorcery on the other two" I replied Sango gasped "But didn't you get exhausted? Aren't you suffering from using your powers? I'm mean you've been using them a lot since you met us all" Sango replied. I shook my head "Nope, I'm perfectly fine" I said with a smile though now Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku looked concerned about what Sango had said "So did you hear any more of their plans?" Miroku asked I looked at him and nodded "Yes, looks like Naraku still has Raven so the panther demons are doing everything on their own, they were meant to capture me for Raven and Raven was meant to capture Kagome for the Panther demons… At least that's the impression I got" I replied.

Miroku rubbed his chin thinking "Anything else?" Miroku asked "Well they said since Raven wasn't with them anymore they'd be getting Kagome themselves but wanted me for their master, for their main event… That's all they told me, but the three of them have powers like me, one has fire the other has something similar to lightning but I didn't find out the other ones powers" I replied. "Hmm… Sango I think we should go see Lady Kaede" Miroku said Sango just nodded "Kirara, Shippo lets go… Yuzuki are you coming?" Sango said I shook my head "No I think I'll stay here, plus if they do come back I'd rather not endanger a village" I replied "Ok, well if you want to come by do so we'll let the villagers know who you are" Sango said a I gave a nod and a smile "Thanks" I said. They walked off leaving us wolf demons alone by the well, it made me slightly nervous for the first time being alone with all three off them "You know you could have gone with them, there's no reason to stay, we're all here protecting the well" Koga said I turned around to them. "Oh yeah?" I asked "Yeah there's nothing to be worried about" Koga said I hung my head "And that's were your wrong…" I said "What do you mean? Nothing will get past us" Koga said in a huff "You Idiot!" I yelled Koga's facial expression changed as I lifted my head feeling tears rolling down my face. Ginta and Hakkaku's expressions changed they all looked distressed, saddened because of my tears "Did you ever think about how I would feel if any one of you got hurt!... I…" I said and turned my back on them "I care about you all… And I couldn't bare it if something happened to any of you because of some stupid cats chasing me" I said again I struggled to restrain myself from anymore tears falling.

_**Ok so hoped you enjoyed, looking forward to your comments... Also I have got a youtube channel and am currently working on my comic pictures for my first chapter of this story my introduction has already been put up so I'll put my youtube name and the link to my introduction video down below, though I'm not a fantastic drawer but I will try to make it the best I can so keep an eye out for the first chapter I will put it in the description below of one of the chapters in this story when I have uploaded it.**_

Youtube Name: Wolfloverforever26

Name of Video: Inuyasha Remix Yuzuki: The Hanyo Wolf (Introduction for Story)

Introduction Video URL: watch?v=buCSoBnZJ-Q&list=UU22CFPJCfxAHVR8_AupQVeg


	9. Chapter 9:Yuzuki's pain & da kidnapping

**Hey guys back with another chapter sorry about the long wait I have been really busy lately but now I have much more free time yay... So thanks to everyone who has been reading this story and giving reviews it really does make my day, just a disclaimer I own none of the original Inuyasha characters or plots but I do own my own twists/plots/storyline and my own characters Yuzuki (The Hanyo Wolf), Ryuu (The Water Dragon), Raven (The Wolf Demon), Michiko and Satoru (Sister and Brother - New leaders to the Southern and Western Wolf Demon Tribes). I noticed I never claimed Raven before in my other Chapters 'woops' oh well poor Raven though he is still my character I will go back and put a claim in each chapter for him so the poor guy doesn't feel left out... Anyways on with the story enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Yuzuki's pain and the panther demons capture

Tears fell from my eyes like a waterfall, I was unable to control my emotions, I had grown to love Ginta, Hakkaku and Koga like family, I loved them but even though I am unable to choose between them I do not love one more than the other. I hung my head if anything were to happen to them I "Yuzuki… I'm sorry, not to notice what you might have been feeling…" Koga said breaking my thoughts "Don't apologize when I am at fault… I should have told you all how I felt but I guess I was scared…" I replied as I brought my hands to chest. "I'm glad to know how you feel Yuzuki and I'm quite honoured that you worry about our safety and well-being, I don't know about these two guys but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be able to stay by your side even if it is just as a friend" Ginta said "I feel the same, Yuzuki, I would hate anything to happen to you so I will do whatever it takes to protect you" Hakkaku says. My crying stops at their words I wipe away the remaining tears, I could just imagine my face, tear-stained red-puffy eyes, I didn't want to turn around to embarrassed at the state of myself I felt a hand on my shoulder "Yuzuki…" Koga said breaking the silence and took his hand from my shoulder and sighed heavily. "I have to tell you something… You know that I do love Kagome but lately I've found another to love and I have no idea who I will choose but I don't wish to promise something I can't keep… I not only love Kagome but I love you Yuzuki" Koga said I turned my head slightly to look up at him and laughed lightly "Koga thank you for telling me but I already knew that" I said with a smile Koga looked at me surprised.

Koga raised a brow "You did?" Koga asked I nod "Mhmm… Sango told me in the village plus I noticed you were acting a little strange so it wasn't all that hard to figure out" I replied Koga blushed slightly rubbing the back of his neck. "So how long do you think Inuyasha and Kagome will take to get here?" I asked walking over to the well and peered in "No idea, hopefully they stay there for a few days that'll give us enough time to get those panther demons" Koga replied. I frowned "Yeah…" I said sadly I just hope we can get them before they get us, I started to get a chill up my back I hope nothing bad is going to happen, "Hey Hakkaku, Ginta can you guys go to the village and get some food and bring back firewood on the way back here" Koga said. I turned around "Why? We could just go get our own food instead of bothering the villagers" I said Koga raised a brow and crossed his arms across his chest "And lead the panther demons back here or worse risk you being captured… That's not happening I'm the strongest and fastest so I'll stay here and protect you" Koga replied. I sighed and turned around "Whatever you say boss, I'm not going to argue" I said and turned back to look into the well again "Boss?" Koga asked "Well yeah you are the pack leader right?" I replied and glanced back at him "Koga is just fine, there's no need to call me anything other than my name" Koga said and turned back to the well staring inside "We'll be back soon, come on Hakkaku" Ginta said I turned around and waved them off "Hey you guys, be careful" I said as they ran off "We will!" they yelled back as they disappeared into the forest.

I sighed heavily my eyes still glued to the spot where Ginta and Hakkaku disappeared into the forest "You really do worry about us all don't you?" Koga says I smiled "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" I say before Koga could answer a roaring screech came from the sky, my heart felt as if a knife had run through it, as my companion Ryuu had come crashing towards us. I ran to him "Ryuu? Ryuu what happened?" I asked Ryuu growled softly (I found Naraku for you… I tried to defeat him but was unsuccessful… I'm sorry I failed you) I shook my head "I never asked for you to do that…. Ryuu I won't let you die, you haven't failed me… I want you to live" I sobbed kneeling in front of him. Ryuu gave a slight smile that revealed his fangs and gave a soft warm growl (I'll live if that's what you want) I nodded "That is what I want now please go to get help from the healers… And Ryuu please don't try and do that ever again, I can't lose you" I said Ryuu gave a slight nod and stood up the blood loss was horrific "Yuzuki! Koga!" voices came from the forest. Ryuu gave me a nuzzled his snout against my body and I embraced him (Yuzuki take care… And no matter what I will always be there to help you) Ryuu growled softly I realised him from my grasp "Be careful Ryuu and don't do anything stupid" I said Ryuu gave a toothy grin and nodded then took to the sky.

His flying was bad, he lost to much blood, the wounds he had were horrific and Naraku did that but why let him go, he does want to kill us all so would he let a water dragon escape unless he wants us to know his strength. I hung my head and held back the tears that wanted so desperately to run free "Yuzuki? What's happened?" Koga asked I turned around to see Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Ginta and Hakkaku come from the village, Sango walked over to me "Yuzuki? What's going on?" Sango asked "Is Ryuu ok? He's not going to die is he?" Shippo asks. "Ryuu will be ok he just needs lots of rest" I replied "But who did that to Ryuu? Those horrific wounds had to come from somewhere, what happened?" Miroku questioned I frowned and clenched my hands into fists I was more than anger now I was furious "Koga you remember when I promised you I'd help you find Naraku?" I asked. "Yeah but what's that…" Koga said "Ryuu did this of his own will, he searched for Naraku since he had attacked me that night… Ryuu found him and challenged him but was unsuccessful in battle… The horrific wounds Ryuu had were from Naraku..." I said cutting Koga off Sango placed her hand on my shoulder as she stood next to me. "Yuzuki, Ryuu's alive and that's the main thing" Sango said I looked at Sango and frowned "Yes but what happens if anyone of us isn't so lucky next time…. Bad things happen, people die how long before Naraku manages to kill one of us?! We should just forget about the cats and go after Naraku instead" I said Sango looked at me sadly. "Yuzuki… I know that Naraku tried to kill you once and now almost killed your companion but we can't go after Naraku when the panther demons are after Kagome and you, and especially since three of the panther demons have sorcery abilities like you it'll be hard to stop them following us" Miroku said I hung my head.

"Yuzuki why don't you stay with us in the village tonight, I'm sure Lady Kaede will be than happy to have you stay the night" Sango said I looked up at her "But the well…." I said "We'll be here all night" Koga said Ginta and Hakkaku nodded "Yeah nothing will get past us" Hakkaku grinned Ginta flashed me one of his bright smiles "You should go to the village and get some rest, besides if anything happens we'll let you know straight away" Ginta said. I nodded and smiled "Ok then, just take care of yourselves" "We will" all three of them said at the same time with a smile Sango pushed Miroku in front since of his _cursed-hand _and Shippo jumped on my shoulder as Sango carried Kirara, we walked towards the forest. We walked for a while I could smell the food being cooked "Yay Kaede is cooking stew!" Shippo said and leaped off my shoulder and raced down to the village Kirara quickly followed after Shippo. Seeing the village so quick and peaceful there were a few villagers walking around and a couple children playing a couple of men walked past and greeted us and me, they weren't scared. I was curious seeing humans like this not in my human form they were nice and friendly I found a smile creep across my face as we approached a hut and walked inside "Ye are back Shippo has been telling me about what happened" an old woman said she had an eye patch over her right eye and a white kimono top and red kimono pants. "Is this ye child you told me about?" she said again "Yes Lady Kaede this is Yuzuki she is a hanyo wolf and is able to do water sorcery" Miroku replied "It is nice to meet you child please come sit, would you like something to eat child?" Lady Kaede said I smiled "Likewise Lady Kaede, are you sure? I don't wish to be an inconvenience to you" I replied.

"Yes child come sit I'll get you some stew" Lady Kaede said and I sat down next to Sango "Thank you" I replied "Is Yuzuki able to stay the night Lady Kaede?" Sango asked. "Of course Sango she is most welcome, I must say you have more manners then Inuyasha, are ye the same age as Inuyasha?" Lady Kaede said "Oh I maybe a little younger but I have lived with my mother since I was about six then I was on my own I only ever had Ryuu my companion a water dragon around when it was safe or when I needed help, though I suspect Inuyasha has been on his own a lot younger then I have" I replied. Lady Kaede nodded "Aye child he has… Inuyasha has seen his fair share of bad things no doubt ye have to child" Lady Kaede said I look down at the ground "Yes I have and being hanyo you get the worst treatment of all from humans and demons even some other hanyos even" I reply I shake my head and finish my stew. I helped Lady Kaede clean up while the others slept, I hope the guys are ok what if Kagome and Inuyasha came back and panther demons were waiting or had an ambush set up, I have to stop worrying Koga is the fastest and strongest and Ginta and Hakkaku are strong they are all good fighters and Inuyasha has that sword of his and Kagome has spiritual powers but manly when using a bow and arrow or dealing with the sacred jewel shards. As I set up my futon I sighed heavily "Something bothering ye child?" Lady Kaede asked I turned to her "Uh yes, I'm worried about my friends Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku then there's Inuyasha and Kagome that have gone through the well, I guess the threat of the panther demons got to me…" I replied Lady Kaede came over to me.

"Young Yuzuki you have not been with others since your mothers passing, and only had your companion and now you have so many friends, you worry over them, you're afraid of losing them like you lost your mother, but you are not alone I'm sure Inuyasha feels the same… Child go stay with your friends by the well If that is where you feel you're needed" Lady Kaede said "But what about Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo…." I said as I looked over them sleeping peacefully. "Child I will tell them know where you have gone when they wake up, and I shall take care of the futon now go child" Lady Kaede says, I smiled and hugged Lady Kaede "Thank you so much for everything you have done for me so far Lady Kaede, I'll be by the well waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome, good bye" I said with a wave. I ran off as quickly and quietly as I could I got to the forest and sensed something strange suddenly a different female panther demon came out of nowhere she had a grin on her face "Hello Yuzuki, the time for running is over" the female panther demon said. I growled "That's what you think… Where's my friends? You better not have hurt them" I snapped back she just giggled "Sleep well" she said and with the smell of flowers filling my nostrils I lost consciousness. I groaned and I opened my eyes slightly feeling something cold engulfing my hands I was chained up, the iron chains covered in ice and had covered my hands I was able to stand though, I looked around seeing a wall behind me and a wall to my left but on my right and in front of me were iron bars, another prison cell was on my right. "Where am I?" I said softly "You're in a cell, the panther demons brought you here not long ago then left again" a girl's voice replied "Don't talk to her" a woman's voice said "But why mommy?" the girl asked "That's a hanyo kid we don't associate with demons or hanyos" a man said.

Oh boy this is bad I'm trapped in a call in the panther demons hid out for a main event for the master and no one probably has any idea of where I am I sighed heavily "Here eat up, can't have our sacrifices scrawny" the male panther I had meet earlier said laughing as he chuckled in scraps of food into the cell next to me. "Let us out please you have a hanyo I'm sure that satisfies more than sacrificing all of us humans" a man said the panther demon glared at him I growled "Hey leave all the humans alone! You're gonna tell me what I want to know! What have you done with my friends?!" I snapped at him he just smirked and had sparks forming from his open hand. "Enough of this your friends are fine we have yet to capture the young priestess" the blue haired woman said coming into view "Kagome… You'll never get her she'll be protected by a monk, demon slayer, a hanyo and five demons… You'll never succeed" I replied with a taunting smile, the woman with blue haired woman smiled. "And that my dear is where you are wrong… My sister Shunran got you here easily enough and with us distracting the others it'll be easy to capture the girl, so Shunran, Karan and Shuran we should head off morning will be upon us soon and the sooner we get the girl our ceremony for tonight can begin" she said. "Yes Toran" the other three replied "As for you…" she smiled wickedly and flung her hand at my cell which engulfed my whole cell in ice "Noo!" I screamed I was surrounded by ice dam it if she keeps me in here until sundown I'll most likely freeze to death, it's already so cold in here my very breath ices up.

Even if I tried to melt the ice somehow my water powers would be useless since my hands are covered in ice I sighed and dropped to the icy floor I just hope that everyone's ok and that Kagome stays safe, I hope they all stay safe, I tried to stay warm the best I could. Though I didn't have much to cover me from the cold, it started to get me feeling sleepy I laid back against the icy wall and drifted to sleep. Hearing arguing my force my eyes open I tried to stand up but I was weak my skin white almost turning slightly blue and I couldn't feel anything my whole body felt numb, I could hear the arguing finish and a voice "Kagome…" no they got her, what about the others I hope they're ok. I crawled my way over to where her voice was coming from, she was talking with the others in the room and they told her about me being in here soon after she rushed to the wall of ice I could see a her figure and hear her voice. "Yuzuki! Yuzuki are you in there?" Kagome cried out "Kagome!" I yelled with all my strength "Thank goodness you're ok… I came back to find you missing we were going to find you and when the panther demons showed up and kidnapped me but it's ok everyone's coming to get us" Kagome said. At least they're all ok "The panther demons main event it's tonight Kagome… You have to get yourself and everyone else in your cell out… They're all sacrifices and I fear you will be too…" I struggled to say my breath shorted, I puffed and wheezed "Yuzuki? Yuzuki are you ok you don't sound too well, what have they done to you?" Kagome asked angrily.

"I've been locked in this frozen cell since early this morning… Its freezing and I have no possible way of getting out… I fear if I stay in here any longer I'll freeze to death…" I replied shivering as I lay myself against the wall "Yuzuki just hang on, everyone is on their way here they're will save us, all of us… Just hang in there Yuzuki" Kagome says. I listened to Kagome try and cheer the others up in her cell, a hour past and the door in her cell open with two thuds and a the door slammed shut again "Sango! Miroku!" Kagome shouted "Kagome…" Miroku and Sango muttered Kagome started telling Sango and Miroku about the place and where I was and that I wouldn't have much time left if kept in the current state. "Yuzuki how are you doing?" Miroku asked "Oh just great except I can't feel anything" I replied shivering suddenly the ice walls came down "The hanyo wolf is to be the main course don't worry about the girls powers she won't be able to use them with her hands locked up in ice and as for the rest they are all snacks… Set them up and hurry we don't have much time left" the panther demon with blue hair 'Toran' said. I growled and stood myself up using the now cold bars "Hey! Leave everyone else out of this just take me, I'm sure I make up all these humans now let them go!" I shouted "Oh no I couldn't possibly but since you're the first to go you won't have to worry about seeing your friends and every other human die" Toran replied with a smile.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter looking forward to the reviews and I welcome all thoughts/opinion/ideas and questions if you don't want to leave a review you can always private message me, thanks to you awesome readers out there... And the question I asked a few chapters ago still stands. **

**Who should be Yuzuki's mate: **

**Ginta?**

**Hakkaku?**

**Koga?**

**Till next chapter everyone bye :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Life and Death

**Hey guys sorry for the wait about the last chapter with Yuzuki not being able to get out to the ice, I know its just frozen water but given Yuzuki and how often she uses her water sorcery she isn't that talented yet but I am getting their to making her stronger. Just another disclaimer I do not own any of the Original Inuyasha story line/plots or Inuyasha Characters but I do own my own plots and characters - Yuzuki (The Hanyo Wolf), Ryuu (Water Dragon), Michiko and Satoru (Sister and Brother - new leaders of either the Western or Southern Wolf Tribes), Raven (Wolf Demon - bad guy) and minor characters along the way. Enjoy**

Chapter 10: Life and Death

Shuran unhooked the chains from the wall and dragged me behind him "Yuzuki!" Kagome called out "Kagome remember what I said you have to get everyone and yourself out of that cell before it's too late" I yelled as I was dragged further and further away, the other panther demons walked away from their cell and followed us. "What's a matter puppy miss your masters or perhaps your lovers?" the red headed panther demon 'Karan' teased I growled "I feel sorry for every one of you… My friends are coming and they will destroy you all" I snapped sorry but this is where all of us have a bit of distracting to do…" Karan said. As I was dragged outside and in front of a huge panther demon I looked at it in fear "Is that your master?" I asked "Yes and he will be resurrected and rule over the lands once again" Shuran said "A-huh and it's too bad your friends won't be able to save you in time though" Karan laughed as did Shuran wait so their using the jewel shards and me to bring him back. I'm the one that'll resurrect him oh please hurry guys, I got tied to a post a rope tied around my legs near my ankles and one around my stomach/hip and another around my chest and arms though my hands still bound in ice. They then left if only I could get rid of this ice, I tried bashing or rubbing it against the post "Yuzuki!" "Kagome!" voices called "Guys! Help!" I screamed "Shut up wench you should be glad your horrible life will be over soon!" Shuran's voice yelled back "No! Yuzuki!" the guys voice's yelled.

Suddenly a barrier was created around us as all the panther demons and the four main panther demons ran back to where I was and sat down and looked to their master, I started to get scared suddenly there was blast through a wall dirt and dust debris revealed a full-fledged dog demon. "Sesshomaru how nice of you to join us… Though you're a bit early our master is not yet awake" Toran said with a smug look "This Sesshomaru does not care, we have a battle to finish" the dog demon 'Sesshomaru' said "You dam cats where's Kagome and my friends!" Inuyasha bellowed as he jumped over the wall. "Inuyasha!" I yelled "Yuzuki… Dam it let my friend go" Inuyasha growled "Get out of here Inuyasha… They plan to sacrifice Kagome and the others soon their hidden inside this place somewhere get them out" I said "Yuzuki!" suddenly I turned my head to see Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku standing there looking pissed off, this is all my fault I fell into the panther demons trap and now I'm cat food. "Inuyasha get out of here now" Sesshomaru says "No way my friends are involved I ain't leaving them here" Inuyasha barks "For brothers they sure don't get along…" Karan said "Yeah" Shuran agreed "Doesn't matter while they're fighting the ritual will go on as planned" Toran said. The moon rose from behind the clouds and shone down on the jewel shards suddenly the huge panther demon grabbed not only the jewel shards but the whole table and ate it, a shiver went down my spine dam it "Your times up mutt" Karan said as the panther demon reached out for me and grabbed me and the pole crushing it against me. "Urgh…" I let out a groan "Yuzuki! Dam it Inuyasha take this thing down now!" Koga yelled "I'm on it" Inuyasha said the barrier came down, Sesshomaru had leapt past and cut the panther demons arm off catching me in the process and jumped back avoiding his other claws and landed where he was before Sesshomaru had cut the ropes around me.

Sesshomaru broke the ice around my hands, Sesshomaru suddenly picked me up as the panther demon went for me again and took me to where the Koga, Hakkaku, Ginta and Inuyasha were "Yuzuki are you ok?" Hakkaku asked I nodded. "Yes… Wait Sesshomaru thank you" I said before he leapt off to battle the panther demon "So Yuzuki where's Kagome and the others?" Inuyasha said "There in a cell below ground in this place" I replied "Ah not so fast, your mine" Karan said. I growled "Idiot get out of my way I've had enough of you!" I growled she hissed "How dare you! At least I know who my family is you half breed mutts… Though I pity you more Yuzuki you want to know why?" Karan said smugly I growled. "Tch say what you want like I care what you have to say" I growled back "I pity you more because you have a father that traded you in for a real full-fledged family rather than being stuck with a runt like you he now has everything he wants and yet you well I know what you wanted to talk to the sirens about… You wanted to at least see if your dear father was happy but you know what he won't care that you're his daughter oh no he'd rather kill a hanyo then have half breeds like you walk the earth… Funny huh? He bred the very thing he hates the most…" Karan was about to continue when I pulled Koga's katana from his sheath and went for her "Yuzuki!" Koga yelled I was in rage at the fact of her words maybe they were true or maybe they weren't, though I hated the thought of them knowing my more about my life then I did, I kept swinging the katana down at her I finally scratched her seeing and smelling her blood made me snap out of it.

"What too afraid to finish the job?" Karan taunted "No… I'm not a monster, this is not who I am" I replied I looked over to Sesshomaru who was now battling Shuran and Toran suddenly a new barrier appeared and broke down. Once it was down there stood Kagome, Miroku, Sango and the other prisoners "Kagome!" I yelled "Yuzuki!" I ran over too them avoid the other panther demons "Are you ok?" I asked "Yes, are you?" Kagome replied "Yep, let's go, you have to get these people out of here it's too dangerous" I said. Kagome nodded "Ok everyone let's go! This way!" Kagome yelled Sango and Miroku stayed at the back Kagome got Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku to help out in getting the panther demons away from the people. "Mommy!" "Sakura!" I looked over to see the little girl that I was talking to earlier was being takin away by one of the panther demons, I ran over and tripped the panther demon over snatching the girl from his grip and held her close "You ok kid?" I asked. She nodded with tears in her eyes and hugged me "I knew you weren't a monster like they claimed you were, thank you" she said sobbing a smile came to my face "Hold on ok kid, I'm gonna get you back to your mom ok?" I said "Ok" she replied with a nod. I ran off I saw them all near the exit, the whole in the wall that Sesshomaru created, when I got their I gave the girl back to her mother "Oh Sakura… Thank goodness" I smiled at her mother and her being reunited. I turned to Koga and the guys and held out Koga's katana "Sorry…" I said handing it back "It's ok Yuzuki" Koga said taking back his katana, suddenly a thud came and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were side by side fighting the four panther demons not to notice that their master was going to kill them with his one hand raised. I ran straight over to them and pushed them out of the way knocking Toran over in the process I could see and Shunran, Shuran and Karan fall to the ground as did I and felt not only my soul leave but my powers, then blacked out.

_Crossing the bridge between life and death;_

**_I was wearing a fully white gown and my hair was up in a bun even my long side fringes were pinned up into the bun, I looked around seeing a bridge I as I stepped onto the bridge I saw another woman. She wearing a white gown too and had her hair up in a bun like mine but her hair was black, she turned to face me as she did tears fell from my eyes, her eyes hazel her skin was a pale, "Mother?" I say she smiled "Yuzuki… I have been waiting a long time for this, come my dear" my mother said as she held out her hand. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand "Wait what about my friends?" I asked my mother stopped and turned to me and smiled "Don't worry my child, they will be ok… Look down" my mother says as she looks over the railing of the bridge. I look over to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fighting the panther demon, but I see Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku sitting down outside the walls near Kagome and the others. They were all crying by the river, I looked back at the fighting scene and saw Toran crying over her sisters and brother's lifeless bodies lying on the ground and near them I saw my body not far off._**

**_I stepped back from the railing "I'm dead? I can't go, not yet I promised them I'd help them, I owe them all a debt, I can't leave them" I sobbed my mother held me close "It's ok my dear, the sword of Sesshomaru can bring life if he uses it you can go back but know that it only works once, and once back I will give you all of my powers though you will feel pain for a few days you must go to my teacher and ask him for help to learn your new powers" my mother said. "Mother? I couldn't take your powers though I just couldn't…" I said as I pulled away and looked at her she laughed lightly "So much like me, but yet you have a lot of your father in you" mother said "My father?" I asked. Mother sighed "I wish I could tell you but unfortunately I can't there are rules, though I can tell you who can help you find a person who knows your father" mother said "Who?" I asked "You must first know that there are many possibilities of what could happen if you find your father, your future may change a little bit or a lot…" mother replied. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well you could end up being the leader of a tribe you could end up being wife to the leader of a tribe or you could be free and live your life how you choose without being ordered around or you could be ordered around the rest of your life… Every decision has a consequence and every choice leads to a new future" mother explained I frowned "Only I can change my future, now please mother tell me of this person" I say._**

**_My mother nods "Ok dear, my teacher 'Tsuyoshi' can tell you all you need to know but only Ryuu knows where he is" my mother says I smile thank you mother as I hug her "My sweet innocent little girl… I'm so sorry for leaving you so soon" my mother says sadly. "It's ok mother I know you were only trying to give me my best chance at life" I said "Yes but even so now I must say goodbye too you again, my dear child, my little angel" mother says I pulled away and looked at her "What already?" I ask. My mother nods "It's time… I will always be watching over you though if you ever start to miss me you know what you can do" mother says I nod and smile "Not a day will go by that I won't think of you mother" I said as I was pulled away from her "I love you mother!" I yelled "I love you too my Yuzuki!" mother yelled back. _**

_Back to Life_

"Yuzuki" Inuyasha's voice called I groaned and fluttered my eyes slowly to Inuyasha looking over me "Thank god you're alive I thought that you were dead for good" Inuyasha said Sesshomaru came over "I do not do this often so don't take it likely thank you for saving my life, the debt is repaid…." Sesshomaru said and with that then took off with a little green imp holding a staff ran off after him. "Shuran, Shunran, Karan…" Toran said happily as her siblings woke up Inuyasha picked me up "You're still weak I'll carry you to the others…. Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku think your dead, please don't ever do that again I don't want to lose a friend" Inuyasha said softly "I'm your friend?" I said. "Hey Inuyasha tell Sesshomaru the this war is over" Toran said Inuyasha laughed "We ain't a tight nit family in case you haven't noticed" Inuyasha said "Just tell him the next time you see him" Toran said and with that we went our separate ways. I sighed heavily as a pain went through my chest "Urgh…" I groaned "Yuzuki what's wrong?" Inuyasha said "It's nothing, probably from just you know being resurrected" I said Inuyasha shook his head and sighed with a gloomy look pasted on his face. My mother looked just how I remembered and inheriting her powers now felt like I was that much closer to her, tears fell from my eyes "Yuzuki?" Inuyasha said "I-Inu-yasha why did Sesshomaru save me?" I asked Inuyasha looked at me while he kept walking. "Sesshomaru said he was repaying the debt but I really don't know" Inuyasha replied, I nuzzled myself against his kimono "Inuyasha you know when I was between life and death I was on a bridge and right there was my mother, we talked and it was like she had never left… I miss her so much…." I sobbed as I clung to his kimono "It's going to be ok… I'll help you get through this, everything's going to be ok now" Inuyasha said.

I drifted to sleep after everything that just happened sleep was the last thing that I wanted "Inuyasha?..." 'Kagome's voice' "Is she?" 'Miroku's voice' "She was… But Sesshomaru brought her back…" 'Inuyasha's voice'. "There's something you're not telling us? What happened?" 'Koga's voice' "When Yuzuki woke up she well let's say she's a bit emotional… She says she saw her mother again…" 'Inuyasha's voice' "Her mother… But don't you have to be…" 'Kagome's voice'. "Yeah and that's gives us another problem, you can only die once… The next time Yuzuki goes we won't be able to get her back" 'Inuyasha's voice' hearing them talk about me dying I couldn't handle it and went into a deep sleep dreaming of Ryuu taking me to my mother's teacher and Tsuyoshi telling me of my father. I woke to the sound of arguing "Get outta here!" 'Koga's voice' "Look at her! You did a fine job of protecting her, I think I'll take over from here" 'Satoru's voice' I opened my eyes "Like hell you will!" Koga yelled "Yeah Yuzuki's not going anywhere with you" Hakkaku said "Yeah plus Yuzuki didn't want you around remember?" Ginta added. I sighed I don't think can handle this not right now, I got up and walked along the river "Yuzuki tell these clowns that you don't need them anymore I mean look at what they did to you" Satoru said I turned around and looked at him "No I did this to me… So now things are settled please leave" I said and walked away down river. "Don't do this, you don't need these guys" Satoru said and grabbed my arm I frowned "What I don't need is someone like you telling what to do with my life, just leave me alone!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face "You know you'll regret that, you'll come back to me" Satoru said and then ran off I shook my and head "Yuzuki! You're awake!" a girls voice rang out I turned around to see the girl Sakura that I had saved from the other day. She threw her arms around me, I looked at her shocked "Thank you so much for saving me yesterday, my mother and I have got something for you, you have to come now please" She begged I gave a slight smile "Ok I'll come" I replied "Yay! Come on this way" Sakura said I picked her up carrying her bridal style she laughed as she pointed the way to her hut.

Even though I didn't want to do anything I think spending a little time with this girl might cheer me up a little bit, the panther demon tribe's hid out was made from their village everyone had already started on repairs for their homes, we finally came to a little hut and I placed Sakura down. She ran inside, I stood just outside the doorway, Sakura came back with her mother "Hello, I believe I was rude to you the other day I'm sorry for that but thank you for saving my daughter's life, my name is Natsuko, please come in Yuzuki" Sakura's mother said. I bowed my head "Thank you but I don't think that I should be receiving anything" I replied as I stepped into their home "Nonsense, you saved my little girl, this way" Natsuko said leading me through her hut to a room that looked to be hers and it had two kimonos laid out. I looked at them in awe one was a white kimono with bright blue swirls on it like water, and the same coloured belt/ribbon that ties around it and a blue ribbon and little satchel with it the other was a creamish colour and had a blue belt/ribbon to tie around it. "Do you like it?" Sakura asked "It's beautiful…" I replied "That's good then…" Natsuko said happily Natsuko folded and packed the kimono ribbon and a couple of extra things in the satchel then she held it out to me. "For me… But that kimono looks very expensive" I said hesitating Natsuko smiled "Even if it is, it will help you if and when you turn human you could use it to blend in or even give it to one of your friends the demon slayer or young priestess… Please take it" Natsuko pleaded I nodded "Thank you for everything" I said and bowed my head. "Sakura will you walk Yuzuki back to her friends then come straight back and we'll go help everyone with repairs" Natsuko said "Yes mother, come on Yuzuki" Sakura said dragged me out of the house "Wait a sec…" I said and adjusted the strap on the satchel and put it over my head and my right arm letting it hand at my side. I then crouched down and looked at Sakura and smiled "Come on, don't worry I'll protect you" I said and Sakura smiled as she jumped on my back clinging to me as I walked us back to my friends as I did I saw them all very concerned and worried.

**So I hoped you enjoyed that chapter more excitement to come, feel free to leave your thoughts/opinions or any ideas you have on what could happen next or what you would like to happen, also let me know if the chapter is too long or short I'm happy to adjust the length of the chapters. If you don't want to make your review known you can private message me or even just to talk, it would be great to get to know some of you wonderful people well that's it from me now until my next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Ryuu's secret

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I found my self caught up in the endless list of chores, the work that never ends :( but its ok now hopefully anyways here's chapter 11. Disclaimer I do not own any of the original plots/storyline or the Inuyasha characters but I do own my own take on this my story and my characters: Yuzuki (Hanyo wolf), Raven (bad wolf demon), Ryuu (Water Dragon), Michiko and Satoru (Sister and Brother the new leaders to the Southern and Western wolf demon tribes), Hayami (Yuzuki's mother), Tsuyoshi (Hayami's best friend/teacher), Kamiko (Ryuu's mate). **

Chapter 11: Ryuu's secrets

With everyone looking so gloomy I could only suspect it was because of my death "Yuzuki, is everything ok?" Sakura asked I turned my head slightly to look at her "Yeah everything's just fine, though I think it's time that you get back to your mother" I said as I crouched down to let her off. Sakura hoped down from my back and I turned around to face her with a smile "Yuzuki will you visit me and the village please" Sakura begged my smiled faded as I sighed "Sakura my friends and I have a very dangerous half-demon we are battling and until we defeat him I'd rather not get anyone else involved… You understand right?" I replied. Sakura looked at me and the smiled brightly "Yes, but once everything is ok will you visit?" Sakura said and I smiled as I pulled her into a hug "Of course I will…" I replied as I held her close, I let her go she smiled and laughed "I can't wait to see you again Yuzuki… Bye take care" Sakura says and runs off. I smiled "Bye Sakura, same to you" I said as I waved goodbye, I found Kirara by my side in her big form I smiled at her and turned around to the others "So should we get going then?" I asked "Yuzuki is there any place where you'd be safe?" Miroku asked I looked at him confused "Yeah right here with all of you guys" I replied. Ginta and Hakkaku looked upset, Koga was very concerned but was trying to act tough "Yuzuki what about your mother's teacher is he alive? He taught your mother right, so he must be powerful" Miroku said again. I frowned "You want to get rid off me now… Fine I'll go if that's what you want" I snapped and walked off along the river "Wait Yuzuki! Please we just want you to be safe since…" Kagome said I look back to her.

"Since I've already died once… Yeah I know remember I was the one who gave up my life…." I said and pointed at Inuyasha "To save that idiot… My friend… Your love… I told you all that I would sacrifice myself for anyone else and I would do the exact same thing again if given the chance" I continued. I turned my back on them and sighed "I know if I do anything like that again… If I die again that I won't be able to be brought back again… Though it is my choice of what to do with my life and I'd like you all to respect that… I'll give you all sometime alone to think if you want me to truly travel any further with you all" I said. "Where are you going?" Sango calls after me "To check on Ryuu, I'll be back in a week" I replied I heard a low growl and suddenly Inuyasha jumped in front of me "You ain't going no-where… We lost you once, we ain't gonna lose you again we'll take you to Ryuu and then once we're there we'll decide then what is best" Inuyasha snapped. I frowned and looked him up and down "Who do you think you are! You don't have a right to boss me around! I'll do what I want and you're not gonna stop me…." I growled and shoved past him but was picked up "Hey" I yelped as Inuyasha had chucked me over his shoulders "What do you think you're doing?! Put me down!" I yelled. Inuyasha ignored my request "So which way to Ryuu?" Inuyasha asked I growled "Not telling till you put me down… This is my first and only warning" I said "Inuyasha put Yuzuki down she's not a prisoner" Miroku said Inuyasha grunted "So you want to let her walk off and get herself killed again" Inuyasha barked. 'Killed again' I did that to save his butt I growled "You ungrateful…." I growled and stopped before I said anything I'd regret "I saved you and your brother! And this is how you treat me…" I snapped Inuyasha then put me on the ground.

"First of all he is my half-brother and secondly I never asked you to save me and neither did Sesshomaru… But if you want to go out there by yourself while Naraku, Naraku's servants and Raven are out there then go ahead…" Inuyasha said and then headed to towards the forest instead "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru may only be your half-brother but he's your family none the less you should be grateful…" I replied and turned back to walk the way I was heading before. "Yuzuki..." Shippo called and ran over and jumped to my shoulder "Can I go with you please" Shippo begged I smiled "Ask Kagome first…" I replied and with that he ran back to Kagome and asked for her permission I didn't turn around to face them, I couldn't not when they were thinking of kicking me out of the group for my own safety. I heard Shippo running my way "Yuzuki!" he yelled and jumped on my shoulder "Kagome said I can go with you" Shippo said with a huge grin on his face I smiled back "That's great but are you sure you want to come with me?" I asked Shippo nodded instantly "Yep, of course I mean I will miss my friends and Kagome but I feel as if I need to travel with you plus I'd miss you way too much if you left now" Shippo replied. I gave a bright smile "Ok then let's get going we have a long way to go" I said and with that I started to run with Shippo clinging to my shoulder, I reached back and grabbed his kimono and held him in my arms instead "Huh?" Shippo exclaimed. I smiled down at him "I don't want you losing your grip and flying off on me" I explained Shippo smiled "Thanks Yuzuki" he replied I looked back ahead and kept running till I reached a little way from the Southern wolf lands border. I skidded to a stop puffing "You ok Yuzuki?" Shippo asked I nodded "Mhmm… I just think we should rest here the night before going into the Southern Lands" I replied Shippo looked a bit concerned "Is it because of your village and the Wolf demon guy who's meant to be leader of either the Southern or Western wolf tribes?" Shippo asked.

I smiled as I put my hand to his head and rubbed his head which messed up his hair "You sure are smart... So what shall we eat for dinner?" I said Shippo grinned as he chuckled "Hmm…" Shippo sighed as he scratched his head in thought. Suddenly a scent had appeared I sniffed the air to confirm while Shippo jumped to my shoulder sniffing as well he was slightly shaking "Who's there?" I ask aloud a figure came out of the shadows holding a boar in hand and had a smile plastered on his face. He had golden eyes that sparkled, his hair was a light blue puffy and short (it didn't go past his neck/shoulders), he also had two golden horns on his head (that stood up straight with a slight bend) he also had demon ears, claws and fangs. The demon had only a fur cape that was held on only by a golden chain with a sapphire circle in the middle, the cape was black in colour and almost touched the ground but stopped near his ankles, it exposed his bare chest. He had leather scaly looking kimono pants on and was bare foot, his chest had scars all over but he was not scrawny in fact he was very muscular, and his face had a couple of markings on it a horizontal line breaking into two at the end underneath each eye, and three thin claw like lines from his forehead coming down to his eye brows then another three thin claw like lines from his jaw line to the middle of his cheek. I frowned then gave a light growl "Who are you?" I asked his smiled turned into a smirk "I thought you would remember me but I can't blame you it's been so long since you've seen me in this form" he said a confused look came over my face as I tilted my head slightly to the side and looked him over again.

It suddenly clicked I gasped "Ryuu?..." I said he gave a big grin "Took you long enough" he laughed I can't believe it's him l haven't seen him in human form since the last time when I was seven when he taught me all I needed to know and the basics of what he knew about water sorcery. "Yuzuki isn't Ryuu a water dragon though?..." Shippo asked confused oh I never told anyone about much about Ryuu "Ryuu is a water dragon, he's just in his demon form he can change between being a dragon and being a dragon demon" I explained Shippo looked Ryuu up and down then leaped off my shoulder and walked up to him. Shippo sniffed from a few paces away "You are him… Wow that's new I never heard of this before, so now that you guys have found each other what's there to talk about? Oh wait can we talk while we have dinner please I'm starved" Shippo said I looked to Ryuu and he nodded and same over and placed the boar down. "I'll get some fire wood, I'll be back soon" Ryuu said then took off he looked so different, but yet he is still the same dragon I know now "Hey Yuzuki?" Shippo asked "Hmm…. What is it Shippo?" I asked back "The injuries Ryuu had a couple days ago… How is he healed from that? He is only left with scars now, I don't get it" Shippo said. I smiled "Ryuu is special he's been around for quite a while now, and he's been through a lot of fights and wars, he has learned many things… So in saying that he would know what is the best way to treat your wounds and how to heal faster" I replied Shippo looked interested "Do you think he could teach us that and maybe everything else" Shippo said excitedly I laughed.

"Shippo do you realise how much knowledge Ryuu has it would take us years to acquire what he has learnt" I replied "Well do you think he would teach us little basic things that would be useful right now… Since we're not in the best situation…" Shippo says. I looked at Shippo as he looked away "Shippo are you worried about everyone in regards to Naraku? Or are you worried about my situation?" I ask him Shippo looked at me with tears in his eyes "Please don't die I don't want you to die…." Shippo sobbed as he clung to me. "Yuzuki what does he mean?" Ryuu asked as he came out of the trees and towards us with firewood in his arms, he places it down and looks at me with a frown more concern and upset then angry. I sighed heavily "I got caught in a trap by the panther demons, they kidnapped me and yesterday night they were going to sacrifice me to their master to resurrect him but it didn't work my friends came but things happened Inuyasha 'a hanyo dog' and Sesshomaru 'a dog demon' were busy fighting some panther demons but didn't notice the master of the panther demons behind them ready to kill them both to resurrect himself but I shoved them out of the way and well…." I explained as I closed my eyes remembering the events of that night clearly in my mind. I opened my eyes and look to Ryuu, he sighed sadly and went to make the fire he didn't reply or give me a second glance I suppose he got what happened in the end but I couldn't let them die Inuyasha had Kagome and Sesshomaru no doubt had someone else he cared for. Ryuu lit the fire and put the boar on to roast it "Hey Shippo wasn't it?" Ryuu said "Uh Yeah" Shippo replied "Come here I'll teach you how to cook and a few other things if you're interested" Ryuu said Shippo's face lit up as a smiled spread across his face.

As Shippo and Ryuu talked, while Ryuu taught Shippo a few things I took off my satchel and placed it down next to me and laid down on my side with my back to the fire and drifted to sleep after all I could trust Ryuu with my life and knew Shippo was a good kid and wouldn't do anything to upset anyone. "Yuzuki… Hey wake up kid…" Ryuu's voice called to me as I received a light shake "Urgh… I'm up" I said as I yawned and stretched my arms out "Here I saved some dinner for you…" Ryuu says placing a few pieces of sliced meat on a large leaf in front of the fire as I turned around. Ryuu looked at the sleeping fox kit that was sleeping on the other side of me next to the fire "He's a great kid…" Ryuu said with a smile but there was sadness in his eyes "Ryuu do you miss your mate?" I asked he chuckled "Yeah always, I try to visit her and our kids when I can… You know I just found out not long ago she's pregnant again" Ryuu says as a smile spreads across his face. Pregnant again this will be there third child "Will it be a boy again?" I asked he laughs "I think boy but my mate thinks otherwise, she's been hoping for a girl" Ryuu replies I giggle "Do you think I can get to see them?" I asked. "I've told them all about you and since we live in _that place_ now they've seen you a few times because of your mother's teacher 'Tsuyoshi' though I think it would be nice to have you meet my family and to see Tsuyoshi again would be a great benefit for you" Ryuu replied I smiled "Thanks I can't wait to meet them… But about Tsuyoshi when I… I died I saw my mother again and she told me to go to you so I could meet Tsuyoshi and ask him about my father and to expand and learn to control my water sorcery more" I said.

Ryuu stared into the flames and nodded "Ok well I'll drop you off at _the place_ and then take the fox kit with me and get your friends that way when we get there you'll have had time to train and get to know everything you will need to now in order to take on your future" Ryuu said I looked at Ryuu "Is Naraku plotting something? How long will my friends be with us for" I asked. Ryuu looked at me "Do you not want your friend's safety?" Ryuu asked "That's not what I meant…" I said Ryuu sighed then smiled "Get some sleep and trust in my decision everything will become clear tomorrow" Ryuu said as he laid down on his back and I threw my leaf and scraps into the fire then laid down on my side this time facing the fire and fell asleep again. "Yuzuki!" 'Shippo's voice' "Urgh…" I groaned as I felt someone jump on me and my tired eyes opened to see a happy Shippo smiling at me "Morning Shippo…" I said with a smile "Good morning Yuzuki, Ryuu said that we're going to leave really soon" Shippo replied. I sat up and yawned "Ok…" I said and grabbed my satchel as I stood up then placed my satchel over my head and right arm, Shippo then came over and hung of my shoulder "You're up… Good let's go I'll fly you there and then Shippo and the rest of your friends and I can walk back which gives you a whole week to train" Ryuu said appearing from the trees. Ryuu came over to us "Could you hold my cape?" he asks I smiled "Of course I can… So you're going to your dragon form then?" I said he smiled and took off his cape revealing his whole upper body and giant dragon wings that were sliver and light blue he came over to Shippo and I as he folded his cape, Ryuu handed me his folded cape. I held his cape then grabbed Shippo's Kimono and took him into my arms holding him close against my chest along with Ryuu's cape "I've been in dragon form for a long time, being in my demon form is refreshing…" Ryuu then picked me up bridal style and smiled at both of us "Ready?" he asked I nodded as I held the cape and Shippo tighter.

Ryuu leapt off from the ground and flew into the sky with me tightly in his grip, I could see over the whole Southern region the view was un-believable, it was so beautiful a smile crept across my face "Hold on…" Ryuu said. I knew what he planned to do, I made sure I had a firm grip on Shippo, Ryuu then shot through the sky at lightning speed, everything was a blur, the cool wind flew around me and made my hair flow with it, I closed my eyes hoping we weren't far off now. "We're here…" Ryuu said and I opened my eyes to see Ryuu landing on the ground with us he put me down I gave his folded cape to him "Ok Shippo you have to go back to everyone else with Ryuu now, and we'll see each other in a week" I said as I looked down at Shippo "Why can't I stay?" Shippo asked looking upset. I smiled at Shippo "Well everyone else doesn't know Ryuu can look like a demon as well as a dragon so please go with Ryuu and explain to the others, plus you'll see me again in one week time" I replied Shippo brighten up a little bit "You promise?" Shippo said I nodded "I promise Shippo" I replied and hugged him tight before handing him over to Ryuu. "You remember the way?" Ryuu asked I nodded "Yes, very clearly" I said "Ok then we'll see you in a week, have fun" Ryuu said as he turned to leap off into the sky "Will do, Be careful!" I yelled after them as Ryuu took to the sky and with a wave they flew off just as fast as we got here. I turned around to see the huge cave, I took a deep breath and walked in, there was a chill in the air as I walked through the cave I had walked for quite some time it just kept getting darker I stopped, something's not right suddenly a little spark of light appeared and was getting closer and heading towards me really fast I hid behind a boulder that was just big enough to hide me. The light was what I had feared it was fire "Who dares enter this cave?" a fearsome roar echoed through the cave "My name's Yuzuki, my friend Ryuu dropped me off here so I could speak to my mother's teacher 'Tsuyoshi'" I replied still hiding behind the boulder "Ryuu?" the voice said and less fierce "If you have come to see Tsuyoshi and Ryuu had brought you here you must be her then, the one my mate has told me so much about" the voice said again.

"Mate? You're Ryuu's mate?" I questioned and stood up and turned to see light appear as the darkness slowly went down, she must have been in her dragon form I could see the figure of a woman and slightly pregnant. I know that that she has to be Ryuu's mate, I walked towards her "Come I will take you to Tsuyoshi" she said as I followed her out into the bright sun light I could see everything the way it was when I was little the waterfall, the basin at the bottom of the waterfall the stream, steam from the hot-springs, a small forest and clearings one which had lots of flowers. I smiled and turned to Ryuu's mate I was stunned she was so beautiful, her long auburn hair pulled into a bun on the top of her head and two hair strands hanging down in front of her demon ears and a fringe that went to just above her eyebrows, she had golden eyes that sparkled. She had claws as well and wore a slivery/white and red patterned kimono, I would have expected nothing less since she was pregnant it wasn't wise to wear your normal clothes unless it was something that was loose and comfortable, she wore no footwear. She gave me a friendly bright smile showing her fangs "My names Kamiko, I know that Ryuu feels he shouldn't talk about us, his family when outside of _this place_ so if there's anything you do not know and would like to know I'd be happy to tell you" she says I smiled "Thank you Kamiko, it's a pleasure to meet you he had told me awhile back of your two children but not in great detail and last night told me you were pregnant again, he will be back with my friends here in a week from today" I said. Kamiko looked surprised "Really? One week you say?" she said happily with a spark of joy in her eyes I smiled as I was about to reply when two young children with two Tiger demon approached "Mommy! Mom!" the children cried out in happiness as they ran towards Kamiko.

**Ok so that's chapter 11 I hope you liked it, leave a review or private message (PM) me if you want to leave any comments/opinions/questions or even ideas of what should or could happen next... I was thinking of when Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku, Inuyasha and the gang finally arrive after Yuzuki's exciting week things should get more heated and she starts to spend time with each of the wolf demons (Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku) so she can figure her feelings out but that'll have to wait till either chapter 13 maybe 14 we'll see what happens anyways till the next chapter :) **


	12. Chapter 12: Story time

**Hey everyone sorry for taking so long, anyways just a disclaimer then on to the story, I do not own any of the original story plots or characters just my own twists on the story and of course my own characters: Yuzuki (Water sorcerer/Hanyo Wolf demon), Raven (Wolf Demon 'bad guy'), Ryuu (Water Dragon), Michiko & Satoru (wolf demons/brother & sister children of the leaders of the Southern & Western wolf demon tribes), Kamiko (Fire/Earth Dragon 'Ryuu's mate'), Taro & Kenji (Water/Fire/Earth Dragons 'Ryuu's sons'), Hayami (Yuzuki's mother), Tsuyoshi (Tiger demon and powerful sorcerer), Narumi (Tiger demon 'Tsuyoshi's mate'). Ok done that took a while anyways enjoy :)**

Chapter 12: Story Time

Two boys one looked about 11 and the other about 5 in human years ran to Kamiko and hugged her tight "Hello my sons, I hope you've been good" Kamiko said "Yes…" the older one said "He's bragging and keeps saying he's better at everything" the younger one said. Kamiko looked at the eldest, he just gave a guilty smile and light chuckle "We'll talk about this later, boys this is Yuzuki a friend of your fathers' she'll be staying with us for a while, Yuzuki these are my sons "Taro, is the eldest and Kenji the second eldest" Kamiko said introducing us. "Hey it's nice to meet you two finally, your father hasn't told me much but I'm looking forward to getting to know you both" I said with a smile "Fathers tells us a lot about you and some of the adventures you go on it sounds like fun I'm hoping to go with him on some of his adventures soon" Taro replies. Taro looks more like his father feature wise but he had bright red hair and was in a spiked up scruffy look he had golden eyes with red speckles in them, he had the same sort of clothing like Ryuu but instead of a long robe he had an loose kimono shirt and a belt but it wasn't tied on properly and the kimono shirt had the same kind of look as the kimono pants. I felt Kenji hug me "You're even prettier in person…" Kenji says, Kenji had straight but short hair much like his fathers and a light blue colour too, his eyes were golden with silver speckles in them and had the same outfit as his older brother but it was done up properly.

"Yuzuki… Is that really you?" a voice said that sounded very familiar I looked to see the two tiger demons a female that had white hair with faint black stripes through it, her hair was long and tied in a plat and bright blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires. She wore a fur dress of some sorts that went from just above her breasts to mid-thigh, at the top there was a thin string of fur that was at the middle on the front of her dress in-between her breast line and went around her neck to hold the dress up, it's colour was white with black stripes like her hair. The other was a male tiger demon who had pure black hair which was short and wavy, he had crimson eyes, he's chest was exposed though he had a necklace that had five symbols hanging off it (yin-yang, water, earth, fire, air symbols), and wore fur pants that were black with grey stripes. He looked familiar, could he be Tsuyoshi? "Yes this is Yuzuki, Yuzuki this is Tsuyoshi and Narumi" Kamiko said I looked at him in shock, I couldn't believe that it was him "Tsuyoshi…." I said the next thing I knew his arms were around me engulfing me in a tight hug and I did repaid the favour hugging him tighter "It's been so long… How come I only had Ryuu to help me? Why didn't you at least check on me?" I said "I'm so sorry Yuzuki, but I had important things to do a few things involving your past, present and future… First let us all eat and you can tell us all of your journey so far and then we can discuss serious maters afterwards just you and me kid" Tsuyoshi said as he let go of me.

I smiled at him "That sounds great…" I replied "Oh this is my beautiful mate Narumi, I'm sure you girls will get along just fine" Tsuyoshi said "It's a pleasure to meet you finally" Narumi says smiling "It's nice to meet you too" I replied. "Yuzuki would you like to come with my boys and I to the den while Narumi and Tsuyoshi get something to eat for us all?" Kamiko asked I nodded "Sure if you need help with anything at all I'd be happy to help" I said. "It's good to know you're still the same… Your just like your mother anyways enough chit chat, I want to hear your adventures so you guys better get a fire going and we better go catch something to eat" Tsuyoshi said as he picked up us his mate and ran off to catch some food I giggled seeing him run off with her in his arms and turned back to Kamiko seeing her smile. "I'm dying to know if you have anyone special in your life, a special someone the look in your eyes says you are in love but I shall have to wait for them to get back before I hear the story" Kamiko says I blushed I don't even know who I love I know I love them equally they all have traits I love about them I sighed heavily this is going to be one long week without them.

We walked back to the den Taro and Kenji led the way racing each other I smiled and giggled as they would play fight and play jokes on each other along the way while I picked up sticks and twigs for the fire. Once we arrived Kamiko showed me the fire and I placed the sticks and twigs down and started the fire the boys sat at either side of the mother "Hey Lady Yuzuki is Mom right about you having a mate?" Kenji asked I blushed "No I don't have a mate, but I have a few guys competing for my love" I replied. Kamiko went wide-eyed "How many guys?" Kamiko asked "Ah three-four" I said "Oh my, it must be very exhausting" Kamiko replied I nodded "You have no idea how exhausting it really is but no matter if I'm away from them for a couple days or a couples minutes I miss them" I said. Kamiko smiled and was about to say something when we heard Tsuyoshi and Narumi come back and smelt the kill, I remained quite while they cooked the boar, Taro and Kenji told me all about all their time her with and without their father being here "Right enough talk boys time to eat and then we get to hear your stories" Tsuyoshi said. I nodded and gave a smile we ate dinner and I listened to Tsuyoshi tell everyone a few stories of when he taught my mother and I listened to every detail. Once dinner was finished we got comfortable around the fire, Narumi was leaning against Tsuyoshi while he wrapped his arms around her and Taro and Kenji on either side of Kamiko and snuggled up to her as she held them close.

"Ok so for a most of the years in my life I had spent my time helping travellers and people in need, my life wasn't really that interesting until I meet some unique people, about just over a week ago, I was by the river when I heard some people walking in my direction and I hid behind a tree in the nearby forest…" I started Kenji and Taro had intrigued looks on their faces "The strangest group of travellers appeared, little did I know I would meet them later and almost all of us would end up being friends…" I said. "We're they all demons?" Kenji asked "Kenji let Yuzuki tell her story and we can ask questions later" Kamiko said I smiled "Ok, sorry for interrupting" Kenji said "It's ok now I was just about to introduce the strange group of travellers, first there was a strange looking but very pretty Priestess named Kagome, a cute fox kit Shippo, then a pretty and smart female demon slayer named Sango and she had a companion a two-tailed cat demon named Kirara. The ones I tended to stay away from was the lecherous monk Miroku and a half-dog demon Inuyasha…" I said. "You met another hanyo, that's really cool but shouldn't you two be friends?" Taro asked I giggled "It's well a strange relationship we have, sometimes we're really good friends and other times we're at each other's throats… Though we have never really hurt each other" I replied "Wow… Keep going is there others?" Kenji says. I nodded "That was one group, I was watched the humans argue with Inuyasha and then I left before they could pick up my scent as soon as I got far enough away I smelt wolf demons and wolves approach so I hid" I said "You hid? Why aren't you half wolf too?" Taro asked I nodded "Yes but when I ran from my village when I was younger two wolf demons confronted me and told me never to enter there Southern Territory again and not long before that my mother promised me never to come back saying that I may be killed…" I replied.

I shook my head "Anyways back to my story, as I hid from them and they came into view I wouldn't have realised it then back the three wolf demon men had expressed to me that they love me..." I said "All three of them…" Taro said surprisingly "That just proves how beautiful you are" Kenji said. I smiled "Thank you" I said blushing "So what happened next? And what are their names?" Kenji asked "Ok I'll get to their names in a minute, so one of them had caught wind of Inuyasha's scent and he wasn't happy and his name was mentioned hearing his name I opened my mouth without thinking with made me know and the next thing I was answer questions from one of them, I ended up getting fed up of his attitude saying something then walked off leaving them, I found a tree while off near a river and sealed myself off till morning when I heard talking I realised I had ended up in the west and there was a panther demon speaking to a wolf demon whose name was Raven…" I said. The two boys gasped "What were they talking about?" Taro asked "Yeah and how did you get out of their?" Kenji asked "Well here's the interesting part I heard the panther demon say she had a plan to take over the whole region but she needed some shards and when they had taken over they were going to leave him, Raven in control of all Wolf Demons, so I flung water at them and ran as fast as I could but I wasn't fast enough Raven was had caught up to me and tripped me up and asked a few questions and then he decided that I would be his mate… I declined obviously and he didn't like that so he held me by the throat I then heard voices ones I had heard before…" I said.

"Oh I know who it was that came to rescue you… It was the three wolf demons!" Kenji said excitedly I beamed him a bright smile "Yes it was, Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku… Koga is the leader of the Eastern Wolf Tribes, Ginta and Hakkaku are his right and left hand men, while Raven was distracted by Koga I swept him away in the nearby river after talking with all three of them I told them about my water sorcery, me being a hanyo and even about the plot the panther demon and Raven had talked about, Koga decided to let me join them in their journey for an evil Spider Hanyo named Naraku…" I replied. "Oh wow, this just keeps getting better…" Taro said excitedly "You haven't heard the anything yet, while travelling together I felt a huge storm coming and told them we should head for shelter but Koga was only interested in the Priestess named Kagome, it may seem a bit confusing but he saw his love to her before I came along anyways he ran off to find her and we followed we found them on the other side of a cliff I saw lightning bolt headed for them so I moved them to a cave in the cliff below and then took Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku and myself down only to get pushed around by Inuyasha…" I said. Everyone was very intrigued in my story I told them about everything that happened in the cave and how Ryuu save Miroku's life after getting slapped by being himself though I never told them what I heard when I was in a light sleep I always keep that to myself, and then the time came to tell them about me versing Kagura and then Naraku and how Ryuu came to help me then told them how Kagome saved my life. Then told them about how Raven found me again and Kagura saved my life from him and took him away because Naraku wanted him then about the whole going back to my old village and then wanting to talk to the sirens for some answers and then how Sango, Kagome and I came up with a plan to go to Sango's village so I could learn how to fight and not just rely on my sorcerer skills.

As I told them of my next couple days that also involved saving Michiko the daughter of the leaders of the Southern and Western Wolf Tribe leaders, though Tsuyoshi looked surprised when he heard who Michiko was the daughter of. I then told them of my training days with Sango and how the panther demons found me and wanted me for their leader and how I tried to fight them off while Sango went back to get Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku and how I was caught in a bad situation then told them Michiko's older brother Satoru came to my rescue. I then told them of what happened when I ran into the guys on the way back and how Satoru caught up with us and wanted to be the one to protect me, I felt like I was missing something Tsuyoshi had a grin on his face the type of grin that says he knows something. I would talk to Tsuyoshi later about my father so I will be finding out what he knows about Satoru and Michiko then, I continued telling my story and how the panther demons captured me and were going to sacrifice me to their leader and Inuyasha's brother had saved me from the panther demons leader and then how I saved Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's lives and the panther demon leader taking mine and three other panther demons. I then told them about how I had met with my mother again and how Sesshomaru brought me back and the argument I had with the group and how Shippo had left with me to find Ryuu, and told them the final details leading up to when I met Kamiko. Taro and Kenji wanted to stay up some and talk "Oh please mom can we stay up just a little longer?" Taro pleaded "Please mom…" Kenji said as they looked to Kamiko begging "No I think you've been up long enough besides Yuzuki will still be here for a week, you have heaps of time to talk now off you go to bed" Kamiko replies.

Kenji and Taro gave a slight bow of their heads and said goodnight and went off to bed "Goodnight Yuzuki, I'll see you in the morning, if you'll excuse me I have to make sure the boys do as there told" Kamiko says I giggle "I understand, goodnight" I said Narumi had got up and started to clean up the left overs. "Tsuyoshi about my father…" I said "You want to know who he is? And what tribe he's from right?" Tsuyoshi asked I nodded "Yes…" I replied and waited for an answer or some kind of explanation "Your father is a part of the Southern Wolf Tribe, you do have a lot of your father in you and a lot of your mother and that is what makes you so great, for now that will be enough for you to know I will tell you once your training is completed, we must work on the abilities of controlling frozen water and water from storm clouds as well as your physical fighting skills" Tsuyoshi said I looked at him confused I frowned this is so frustrating I don't get to know anything until my training is complete "Yuzuki, when it is time you will find out but for now be patient and focus on your training" Tsuyoshi said I looked up at him and gave a nod "Ok… ah Tsuyoshi I was wondering since I am able to control water would you be able to teach me how to control ice, storm clouds and other things" I asked. Tsuyoshi stared at me blankly "You want to learn to expand your power out that far?" Tsuyoshi asked I gave a nod "Yes, it would not only help me fight of my enemies but help protect others" I said Tsuyoshi smiled "Your mother tried but wasn't able to with stand have that much control but I think you are strong enough to… We'll start in the morning" Tsuyoshi said. I smiled "Thank you" I said bowing my head slightly, this was great I was finally able to learn how to expand and control my powers more, though there was still the thought of what Satoru last said to me, I sighed heavily what I am going to do "Yuzuki what is troubling you so much?" Tsuyoshi asked.

I looked to Tsuyoshi "Uh it's about the situation with my friends and Satoru…" I started to say "Oh I wouldn't worry too much about that, when your friends get here at the end of the week they'll be looking for you to save them… And as for Satoru he has his reasons for caring about you, that will be clear once your training has been completed" Tsuyoshi said cutting me off and gave a bright smile. I was slightly confused but I didn't dare argue with Tsuyoshi he was wise and always had his reasons for doing what he does "Come now I'll show you to your room" Tsuyoshi said standing up, I stood up and followed him down a passage way to the left "These ones have been unused for quite a while but at least they'll be occupied for a bit once your friends come" Tsuyoshi said. I looked at him strangely "What makes you think the will want to stay?" I asked "They would be fools not to take a break at a place where they are most welcome… They have helped you so I shall offer a place of refuge here if they ever need a place to stay or even to hid out for a while" Tsuyoshi said I smiled Tsuyoshi was so kind "Thank you Tsuyoshi" I said. Tsuyoshi put his arm around my and pulled me close and I put my arm around his waist, we walked side by side we stopped at a entrance that had a fur curtain tied up so you could see in "This is your room while you're here… It used to be your mothers, she got used to sleeping on hay beds like your father so I had one done up for her, I'll see you in the morning Yuzuki, goodnight" Tsuyoshi says and kisses my forehead "Thank you, good night" I said. I walked in and there was a tall standing wooden framed mirror, a chest for clothes a huge hay bed, and rack on the wall for weapons. I placed my satchel down next to the chest and untied the fur curtain letting it cover the entrance I went to the hay bed and laid down but it was the strangest thing I smelt two scents, mothers and a wolf demons scent "Father…" I whispered a smile crept to my face as I snuggled into the hay bed and fell asleep.

**Ok chapter 12 done I'm working on the next chapter and the other chapters on my two others stories at the moment, I look forward to hearing reviews weather it's by comments or PM (Private Message) till next time guys thanks for reading I appreciate it.**


End file.
